Mis sentimientos
by Lucid K. Nightmare
Summary: CAPITULO 6 Sakuno le cuenta a Tomoka que esta enamorada de Ryoma y ella logra convencerla para que le cuente sus sentimientos al principe, que saldra de todo esto? ...TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: **¿Cómo podré decirte?**

Estaban comiendo juntas en un restaurante de comida rápida, dos pequeñas niñas, ambas amigas, una de ellas, la de dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, hablando sin parar y la otra, de largas trenzas que caían por su espalda, casi ni escuchando a su amiga, sosteniendo el vaso de cartón entre su mano que emanaba frío y mirándolo fijamente a través de su ojos castaños… Ella, su amiga, hablaba de **él** sin parar, pareciendo una fanática obsesionada y tan metida en su relato no se percataba de que su amiga no la oía.

- Tomoka…- susurro débilmente y por primera vez, alzo su cabeza y vio los ojos de su amiga, que la veía confundida, coloco ambas manos sobre su falda y cerro los puños con fuerza… quería decirle algo que no había hablado con nadie, pero aun se le hacia difícil.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakuno?- pregunto preocupada, notando, ahora, el rostro afligido de su amiga y era **ahora** que admitía que a Sakuno si le estaba pasando algo raro.

- Quería decirte… que yo…- ahora Tomoka estaba mas ansiosa, parecía que le iba a contar sobre alguien que le gustaba y eso la emocionaba. – Yo…-

- ¿Tu que Sakuno?- consulto ansiosa, usando un tono que parecía insistirle u obligarla a hablar.

- …estoy enamorada…- musito, bajando la vista mas de lo que tenia, su rostro enrojecido, encogiéndose de hombros y apenas Tomoka pudo oírla, pero con un esfuerzo logro analizar esas dos palabras, pocas, pero emocionantes.

Sakuno se encogió aun más de hombros y apretó sus manos sobre su falda, se arrinconó contra la silla a lo que su amiga gritaba de la emoción, diciendo que había acertado, pero faltaba el nombre, así que se irguió fingiendo seriedad y la miro destellando un brillo en sus ojos que le daba a entender a Sakuno la emoción que sentía.

- ¡Pero cuenta¿Quién es?- le dijo. Sakuno se llevo su mano a su boca, colocando un dedo en uno de sus labios y suplicándole que bajara la voz¡no era para que todos se enteraran! – Ok… ok, pero¿Quién es?-

- Es…- su corazón enloqueció dentro de su pecho y le falto el aire, poso ambas manos sobre su pecho e inhalo aire para calmarse, aunque fuera un poco. -…es…-

- ¿Es…?-

- Ryoma…- susurro muy bajito, podía sentir la sangre en su cabeza y el calor en sus mejillas, su amiga la escucho y por eso quedo boquiabierta, esto la silenció… no esperaba algo así…

- Te gusta¿el príncipe?- pregunto asegurándose de no haber escuchado mal, y Sakuno levanto la cabeza… sus mejillas encendidas.

- No me gusta… yo… lo amo…- las ultimas dos palabras le fueron difícil de pronunciar, al principio le gustaba como era el tenista, pero sus sentimientos se volvieron mas intensos.

Tomoka se dejo caer en el espaldar de la silla, aun sin creerlo, ni siquiera pensó que ella podría haberse enamorado de él chico… Con razón lo miraba tan intensamente y sus ojos brillaban cuando lo veía, su rostro enrojecía cuando cruzaban miradas… pero… sonrió… se irguió y la miro sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Harían una bonita pareja.- comento sin medir sus palabras, aunque lo hizo a propósito para hacer sonrojar a su amiga y lo logro, esta se encogió aun más de hombros y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- No digas tonterías.- le dijo intentando sonar como una orden, pero no fue así, sonó mas bien como una suplica.

- Aww… vamos… ¿Qué no te gustaría eso?- pregunto de forma maliciosa, Sakuno se quedo callada pensando en la pregunta y no lo había pensado… pero si… si quería que fuera así… pero apenas ella y el se hablaban, para el lo único era el tenis… nunca se fijaría en ella… en estos últimos dos años, el nunca demostró algún interés en ella.

- El nunca se fijara en mi…- dijo con total convicción, pero era triste aceptarlo… su rubor se fue disipando y ella se quedo pensativa.

- No pierdas las esperanzas¿Qué tal si le dices lo que sientes?- comento y conociendo a Sakuno esto la haría recuperar el sonrojo.

- ¡Y-Y si me rechaza!- exclamo sorprendida y como lo predijo Tomoka, recupero el rojo de sus mejillas, era demasiado rápido para eso… y si la rechazaba no podría acercársele… ¡nunca!

- Es probable, pero solo dile lo que sientes… tal vez lo hagas dudar y puede que se fije en ti…- guiñó el ojo sonriendo, apoyando el codo de su brazo en la mesa y su rostro de su mano.

Sakuno la miro insegura aun sonrojada, luego miro hacia fuera mas allá de la ventanilla, algunas personas pasaban acompañados de otros, pero algunos estaban solos… tal vez Tomoka tenia razón… pero… seria difícil… y mas con la timidez suya.

Al día siguiente de camino a la escuela lo único que reinaba en sus pensamientos era su confesión a Ryoma, el príncipe del tenis, no podría, se repetía muchas veces, pero muchas veces se decía que si lo haría…

Sostenía su mochila en sus manos, con la cabeza inclinada y la mirada pegada al suelo, sin saber que hacer. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta que conducía a su aula, se sonrojo al instante de solo verlo ahí sentado en su silla, esto no le molestaba mucho, pero el problema era que mientras el se sentaba tranquilamente en su silla, ella estaría observándolo… imaginando miles de formas para decirle sus sentimientos. Inhalo aire y arrugo un poco el ceño… abrió la puerta con algo de agresividad y capto la atención de varios estudiantes, pero los ignoro y continuo su camino a su silla donde se sentó aun con el aire de seguridad. Luego volteo a ver el chico que estaba sentado en su silla, observando con aburrimiento a uno de sus amigos que le hablaba, casi regañándolo y su seguridad se escapo.

- No podré hacerlo.- se dijo ocultando entre sus brazos cruzados, su cabeza donde pasaban miles de imágenes de cómo podría ser el encuentro.

Ahora que las clases se culminaron por el día de hoy, quedaban las prácticas de tenis. Aun la profesora Sumire permanecía en las prácticas asegurándose de que los titulares hicieran su entrenamiento como era debido. Y ahí estaba el… en aquella cancha solo para la practica de los titulares, el escuchaba con atención las instrucciones de su nuevo instructor que a pesar de no ser igual de bueno que Sagayaru era bueno, sosteniendo su raqueta de color rojo, de aquella de la que nunca se despegaba. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, de solo observarlo olvidaba muchas cosas y su corazón latía felizmente, pero… su felicidad se vio empañada cuando recordó que tendría que le confesaría sus sentimientos y la inseguridad la invadió, pensó en intentarlo mañana, pero Tomoka le advirtió que no lo hiciera…

Las practicas culminaron y el ahora acomodaba sus cosas dentro de su mochila, ya estaba cambiado con su uniforme y ella se acerco lentamente. Se coloco a su lado, observándolo por unos momentos y decidió hablar…

- Ryoma…- dijo casi en un susurro que el logro oír, pero no respondió aunque la oía, ella mantuvo en su pecho, su mano abierta queriendo calmar el corazón que latía locamente y por un momento pensó que el lograría escucharlo. Su otra mano caía por el lado, esta se cerró, formando un puño que pareció atrapar la seguridad que necesitaba en estos momentos y hablo: - Quisiera hablar de algo importante contigo.-

El chico la escucho y ese "importante" le intereso, se irguió y la miro con esos ojos de gato que la estremecían, que lograban arrancar un rubor de sus mejillas, no la miro con mucho interés y no noto el montón de emociones que ella sintió por apenas una mirada. Sakuno dudo en seguir viéndolo, temiendo que descubriera lo que sentía en esos momentos… bien dicen: Los ojos son la puerta al alma… Ahora ambas manos, cerradas, estaban en su pecho, su corazón aun más loco… Decidió seguir mirándolo.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto sin dejar de verla.

- Quisiera que no fuera aquí…- respondió. - Onegai… quisiera que vinieras al parque… mañana a las 4 de la tarde…- agrego y el chico solo volteo, tomo su mochila sosteniéndola en sus hombros…

- De acuerdo.- dijo y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la cancha dejando atrás a una muy feliz Sakuno… el problema era solo uno…

- ¿Cómo podré decirte?- se pregunto, sola en una esquina de la cancha donde estuvieron reunidos todos los titulares practicando…

Luego de pensarlo un poco, sacudió la cabeza débilmente, para disipar aquellos pensamientos de inseguridad, lo que ahora importaba era que tenía… una… ¿cita? Este pensamiento la sonrojo, no lo era… solo era… em… La escandalosa voz de Tomoka irrumpió en sus pensamientos y ella levanto la vista, posando su mirada castaña en la silueta que la esperaba en la entrada de la cancha, con un brazo extendido y sacudiéndolo a los lados.

- ¡Sakuno¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto desde aquella distancia, pues Sakuno estaba en la otra parte, logro arrancar una sonrisa extremadamente feliz de sus labios y esta corrió hasta su amiga.

- ¡Muy bien!- exclamo imitando el gesto que hizo y cuando llego a ella, la abrazo… y esta le correspondió, felicitándola…

Continuara…

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí Lucid o Kisa reportándose con un primer fic de P.o.T. ¡Me encanta esta serie, realmente es genial ;O; y mas esta hermosa pareja! Ejem xDUuUu o,o Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo xD si es que alguien lo lee ¬¬Uu -x-U pero bueno, quise que la personalidad de Ryoma permaneciera intacta y la de Sakuno, los otros personajes también, me encantan todas sus personalidades xDu y si no lo hice bien, gomen… u uU Pero para eso son los reviews xDu El fic no será muy largo .o. Tal vez ni tenga mas de 5 capítulos, por fas, dejen un comentario TTTT plis, malos ((no quiero insultos )) o buenos ((Los mejores xDDDU))… Creo haber mencionado que pasaron dos años, o sea que los personajes ahora están en noveno xDu :apenas se da cuenta: .o. Em… no se mucho de esa escuela, pero supongo que todos se habrán ido de esa escuela . U ;--;Uu que malo, pero weno… xD Además no mencione muchas cosas, hice este fic a lo loco ni pensé las cosas tal vez las añada luego .-. me despido ¡adiós! o-o**

**  
**_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: **Supuesta cita**

Sakuno miraba el espejo fijamente, probándose vestimentas por encima de su uniforme sin saber que escoger, esto le recordó aquella vez que Ryoma la llevo a reparar su raqueta y la hizo sonreír. Este maldito dilema la irritaba un poco de solo pensar que ella era la única que estaría preocupándose por algo como esto, se dejo caer en el suelo con la camisa rosada y sencilla en su mano derecha. Inclino la cabeza sin saber que hacer, seguramente ahora estaba practicando un poco en la escuela… entonces recordó que no debía de tardarse demasiado o daría una mala impresión y nuevamente su mente la llevo a aquel momento. Sacudió la cabeza y se levanto del suelo y dirigió su mirada al montón de ropa sobre su cama, casi toda tomada de su armario que casi estaba vacío… ¿Qué se pondría?

Ya terminaban la primera sección de prácticas, ahora trabajaban mucho mas duro para lograr llevar al equipo al campeonato y nuestro príncipe golpeaba la pelota, aumentando su intensidad con cada segundo, muy concentrado en el juego sin darse cuenta de que era observado por una silueta, conocida del pasado y que hace tiempo no veía…

- Ryoma te felicito, cada vez te vuelves más fuerte.- felicito el instructor, sosteniendo una libreta en sus manos y paso al siguiente titular.

El chico ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios y solo giro hacia su mochila para equipar todo adentro, ya casi se hacia la hora para encontrarse con la nieta de la profesora y tenia que cambiarse.

- ¿A dónde vas, Ryoma?- pregunto el instructor confundido, que ahora aconsejaba a uno de los novatos para que mejorara.

- Tengo algo que hacer.- el chico respondió sin mirarlo, continuando su camino a la salida y sosteniendo la mochila en su hombro.

- Bueno… nos vemos mañana.- le dijo su instructor y continuó con el novato.

- Si…-

Antes de lograr salir de la cancha, a unos pasos de la salida fue detenido por la voz de su entrenadora…

- Ryoma¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto, sentada en su acostumbrada banca, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo, el chico la miro.

- Debería de preguntarle a su nieta.- respondió y salio de la cancha, pasando de largo por la silueta que se coloco frente a el esperando ser reconocido, pero el simplemente siguió su camino.

- Oye¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeño enano?- pregunto la silueta molesta, tomando su hombro forzando al joven tenista voltear y le tomo un poco de tiempo para reconocer al muchacho, pero cuando lo reconoció entreabrió sus labios de la impresión y luego dejo escapar las palabras…

- Momoshiro…- musito sorprendido y volteo completamente hacia el chico que ahora lucia más alto, hace tiempo que no lo veía y bueno… le alegraba un poco verlo…

- Así es, Ryoma… jeje…- lo miro y tomo su cabeza, la que coloco debajo de su brazo y con su mano libre, cerrada en un puño alboroto el cabello azulado del chico a quien se le cayo la mochila y cerraba un ojo.

- Momo… me haces daño.- le dijo aun con el ojo cerrado y luego, ambos decidieron caminar juntos a la casa de Ryoma, hablando de varias anécdotas aunque Momoshiro hablo la mayor parte del tiempo…

Estaba en el parque, sentada en el borde de cemento que rodeaba la fuente, a su alrededor varias personas lanzaban semillas al suelo queriendo alimentar a las aves que con gusto comían y a veces luchaban por su alimento. Ella… esperaba paciente la llegada del chico, había decidido llegar más temprano para evitar cualquier inconveniente como la vez pasada, pero ahora tendría que esperar a que se hicieran las 4… suspiro aun con la vista fija en el suelo, observando las palomas que aun luchaban por obtener con desesperación la comida.

Luego de aclararle a Momoshiro que no tenía nada con Sakuno, se encontraba en su casa asegurándose de que su padre no estuviera cerca, pues conociéndolo preguntaría a donde iría y lo molestaría cuando supiera que se encontraría con la nieta de la profesora Sumire. Ahora miraba la puerta al mundo exterior, observándola como si llegar a ella fuera su única meta en la vida y luego, avanzo apresurado a la puerta, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo al instante y maldijo en sus adentros, bajando un poco mas la gorra que acostumbraba usar en su cabeza, para ocultar sus ojos.

- Ryoma¿A dónde vas?- pregunto con brazos cruzados bajo sus mangas sin evitar sonreír al acercarse a su hijo.

- Iré a resolver un problema.- respondió e intento caminar, pero nuevamente el papa no detuvo…

- Pero¿A dónde?- insistió dibujando una sonrisa malicioso, indispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

- Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con alguien.- respondió y camino aun mas rápido, se coloco los tennis que acostumbraba usar, sin amarrárselos, abrió la puerta y antes de que Nanjiroh pudiera decir algo, cerró la puerta.

- Esto es muy sospechoso.- susurro observando la puerta mientras sobaba su mentón, luego dio un bostezo estirando su cuerpo y se alejo a la sala. – Bueno que importa, estoy cansado.-

Aun sentada en la fuente, sin casi haberse movido, su reloj casi marcaba las 4… y el aun no llegaba, seguramente tuvo cosas mas importantes que hacer. Este pensamiento la hirió, cerro con fuerza uno de sus puños, el izquierda, llevando consigo parte de la tela de su falda rosada, no muy larga, la que se arrugo un poco, se encogió un poco de hombros, pensando que tal vez la dejaría esperando, de solo pensarlo las lagrimas amenazaban con aparecer… pero no podía evitar sentirse así…

- Ya estoy aquí…- dijo una voz reconocida, una sombra sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndola del sol, abrió los ojos y lo vio rápidamente, sin evitar su asombro, aquella voz la hizo tan feliz…

Estaba el, mirándola con los ojos que tanto adoraba, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón azul oscuro, con una gorra que ensombrecía aun mas su rostro de lo que estaba. Ella se quedo observándolo y luego de un rato, sonrió feliz, sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente, pero no les presto atención.

- Tuve varios inconvenientes.- se excuso y ella sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, como una negativa, si hablaba diría incoherencias y no quería eso… además, no sentía que debiera de excusarse y levanto su rostro luego de una gran inhalación.

- No te preocupes… además te debía los 30 minutos de retraso que te hice pasar aquella vez…- dijo sonriendo aquellos minutos fueron largas horas, y se refería a cuando Sumire le pidió a Ryoma que la acompañara a cambiar el encorvado de su raqueta.

- ¿A cuales 30 minutos?- pregunto sin señal aparente de recordar el suceso al que no le tomo mucha importancia en aquellos momentos y ella se sintió mal, pero fingió una sonrisa.

- Olvídalo.- dijo esforzándose demasiado en aquella sonrisa, debía admitir que Ryoma era así… pero esta era una muestra de lo poco que el le interesaba… entrelazo sus dedos, moviéndolos nerviosamente uno con el otro queriendo decirle algo mientras los observaba.

- ¿Qué me querías decir?- le pregunto, queriendo ir al grano para de una vez e irse a su casa, para dormir.

- Yo…- paso nerviosamente su mano por su cabeza, que temblaba mucho, afortunadamente, el chico no se percato de eso y esperaba ansioso lo que ella tenia que decirle, para irse a su casa… Sakuno no quería que todo fuese tan rápido, pero presentía que el vino allí solo para escuchar algo de su interés y sentía que sus sentimientos no caían en esa categoría.

- Mm…- se volteo dispuesto a irse. – Bien entonces…- iba a decirle que se iba, pero ella interrumpió.

- ¡No espera!- le pidió casi gritándole, el la miro sorprendido y ella se percato de lo hecho, se sonrojo y bajo la vista cerrando ambos puños, ignorando los murmullos de las personas que hablaban amenamente y poco a poco ese lugar pareció ser habitado solo por ella y el, quien seguramente no sentía igual que ella. – Ryoma.- inhalo y exhalo aire varias veces. – Quiero decirte que yo…- se detuvo dudando continuar, pero recordó a Tomoka¿Qué haría ella? Ser agresiva… seguramente, se mordió el labio inferior y decidió continuar.

El observaba todos los movimientos de la chica, no los lograba definir, pero eran extraños y podía sentir que tenía algo difícil que decirle. Arrugo el ceño… ya estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo…

- Vamos…- dijo sin permitirle hablar y camino hacia al frente, tal vez con ello le daría tiempo de pensar lo que tenia que decirle.

Ella lo siguió confundida, intentando mantener el paso pues comenzaba a caminar rápidamente. Poco a poco se alejaban del parque y ella, de vez en cuando se preguntaba si decirle o solo pasar un buen tiempo a su lado. Se detuvieron frente a una maquinas de bebidas y Sakuno lo observo echar varias monedas, después tomo la bebida y se la extendió, ofreciéndosela… ella observo la bebida confundida, sin entender muy bien…

- ¿Quieres?- le pregunto y entonces ella lo miro.

- Gracias…- tomo la bebida, sonriendo, nuevamente recordando aquel momento…

Luego, Ryoma compro su propia bebida, se quedaron allí… parados a un lado de la maquina, cada uno tomando su bebida. Sakuno solo observaba la lata, casi sin probar el jugo, solo pensando en como decirle… como hacerle… varias veces abría la boca, pero las palabras no salían, cerraba su boca y se quedaba callada… no lo haría, no podía… ¿Qué haría Tomoka?

- ¿Cuándo me vas a decir lo que me querías decir?- pregunto Ryoma impaciente, se acerco a un bote de basura y dejo caer la lata vacía dentro, luego la miro fijamente y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros cerrando sus ojos. Se estaba tardando demasiado¿Qué era lo que tenia que decirle?

- Es que yo…- entrelazo sus dedos, los unos con los otros, y jugo con los pulgares, nerviosa… inhalo aire y se alisto para decirle… - Me… me…-

- ¿Tu que?- pregunto tratando de llevarla a responder y terminar de decir.

-…me gustas…- susurro demasiado de bajito, con las manos sobre sus labios… y cerro sus ojos, creyendo que el la había escuchado, pero no…

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto sin haberla oído, inclino la cabeza hacia un lado como si con ello lograra escuchar mejor.

- No…- sacudió la cabeza a los lados, creía que la había escuchado y su rostro estaba muy rojo, en especial sus mejillas, entonces lo miro. – No me gustas… yo…- Ryoma levanto una ceja sin entender aun y ella aun con los ojos cerrados decidió terminar con lo que había empezado. – Te amo…- susurro, que con comparado con la vez anterior… era un susurro mas audible… que el joven tenista pudo escuchar.

- ¿Qué dices, Sakuno?- pregunto, sus ojos abiertos como platos y la vio como tímidamente daba varios pasos hacia atrás, queriendo retroceder…

- Y-Yo…- continúo retrocediendo, la cabeza apuntando al suelo, pero sus ojos queriendo ver su reacción. – Es cierto… me gustaste desde el principio… pero me termine enamorando de ti… solo quería decirte eso y se que tal vez no haya sido importante para ti… pero para mi lo es…- entonces volteo, ya había hablado demasiado, y corrió indispuesta a oír la respuesta que ya sospechaba conocer, sus ojos se humedecieron… estaba a punto de llorar por un amor que no era correspondido…

Pensaba que era estúpido, confesarles tus sentimientos a alguien, sabiendo que no tienes oportunidad de ser correspondido y la pregunta se formulo en su mente¿Por qué le dijo en primer lugar? La respuesta era Tomoka… pero no… no era por ella… en el fondo de su corazón, tenia un chispita de esperanza… pensaba que podría ser correspondida…

Y el chico se quedo sorprendido, sin creer lo que sus oídos le habían dicho… había escuchado muchas confesiones de chicas que le decían cosas como "Te amo" "Eres el mejor", pero solo eran fanáticas casi obsesionadas, pero esta vez… la única chica que lo conocía mejor que alguna otra, excluyendo a su familia… le había declarado sus sentimientos, pero en serio… y no sabia como reaccionar a esto… ahora todo se hacia claro, el porque se sonrojaba, la forma como ella lo miraba, porque se ponía triste con comentarios que el hacia sin darse cuenta… todo tenía sentido…

Continuara…

* * *

**xD Shit, la verdad no se si quedo bien este capitulo… x-x por favor díganme que les pareció… xD Bueno parece ser que Ryoma no esta interesado en ella, pero ¿Quién sabe? .o. Tal vez se fije en ella ahora… y se la forma perfecta como hacerlo… xDu bah .x. tal vez no sepa . .U Pero weno, gracias por mandar esos comentarios ;O; ¡Wah! Fue genial saber de ustedes y que les haya agradado... Agradecimientos a:**

**Neko-O**

**Itzuni Desli**

**karlyta**

**kaname-c**

**Pretear-Princess**

**Ahora… no soe muy buena escribiendo títulos ;x; ((xD solo quería decir eso ..)) -x- es la verdad¿no? xDu ((>> no respondan a esta pregunta xDU)) y bueno, alguien por ahí me pidió que les dijera sobre eso de los grados, aquí explicare:**

**Primero se empieza con Pre-Kinder ((a la edad de 4)) o kindergarten ((edad: 5)) **

**Así se hace, al menos aquí, luego continuamos con la elemental que es de 1 a 6 **

**En intermedia o primaria xD creo que es así >.> son los grados 7, 8, 9 he aquí los grados donde estudian nuestros personajes xD **

**Secundaria es 10, 11 y 12 xD y ya… luego la Universidad oxo Espero que hayan entendido y bueno… xD si no era esto lo que pidieron .x. sorry, pero quería mostrarles mis aires de grandeza .o. ((xD na mentira… >x> no tengo un ego así de grande xDu no como otras que conozco >>U)) **

**Adios .x. y espero sus comentarios xD**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: **Invitaciones**

Sentado en su lugar, esperando que la clase comenzara, sus parpados amenazando con caer y todo por la aburrida platica de Horio a quien casi no le prestaba atención. Descansaba el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano, mirando distraído hacia el frente sin pensar en nada, o al menos, intentando pensar en nada. Cuando la escandalosa voz de Tomoka dejo escapar un exclamo de emoción, diciendo con ello el nombre de quien últimamente no dejaba de pensar.

- ¡Sakuno llegaste!- exclamo levantándose de su lugar y sonriendo ampliamente. Se acerco a su amiga que se encogió de hombros algo avergonzada.

- Shh… Tomoka, no hables tan alto…- le pidió sonrojada.

Sus ojos automáticamente se fijaron en la silueta. Horio callo de inmediato cuando oyó a Tomoka gritar, iba a quejarse, pero vio que Ryoma estaba concentrado en otro cosa. Siguió su mirada y termino por llegar a la escena de ambas chicas hablando amenamente.

- Psst… Sakuno…- le susurro Tomoka de pronto, acercándose a su oído.

- ¿Si?- pregunto confundida.

- El príncipe de esta mirando… sabia que lo perturbarías…- le dijo y Sakuno decidió confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Lentamente, intentando ser discreta miro hacia el muchacho y en un breve momento cruzaron miradas.

Ryoma abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mirada castaña sobre la suya, de inmediato giro la vista hacia otro lado y reposo su cabeza nuevamente en su mano.

- ¿Ves?- dijo Tomoka, pero su amiga no contesto.

Sakuno se había sonrojado y cerró los ojos, manteniéndose cabizbaja sin poder creer lo que había visto, Ryoma la estaba viendo¿seria acaso que Tomoka si tuvo razón? Abrió los ojos, pero no levanto la vista. Una débil sonrisa llena de esperanzas se dibujo en sus labios.

El profesor entro con rapidez al salón, ordenando silencio y cuando lo obtuvo, coloco sobre su escritorio los libros que normalmente usaba. Luego miro fijamente a su clase, asegurándose de que estuvieran callados y cuando puso fin a sus dudas, hablo.

- Bueno, pronto llega la graduación y con ello, el baile… la presidenta del consejo de padres entregara las invitaciones para ambas celebraciones.- anuncio y se sentó en su escritorio, esperando que la presidenta entrara, lo que no tardo demasiado.

- Bien chicos… aquí tengo las invitaciones, no las pierdan y quiero repetir que estas ocasiones no se dan todo el tiempo…- comento, mirando a cada uno, entre ellos Ryoma, quien no había participado en las actividades en ese año, solo las pagaba, pero nunca iba, esa era la razón de su mensaje y el, al parecer sabia que ese comentario era para el, pues frunció el ceño molesto… -…por eso deseo decirles, que vayan al baile.- agrego y comenzó a llamar para la entrega de las invitaciones que eran limitadas.

Mientras la presidenta entregaba las invitaciones, los estudiantes se murmuraban entre ellos, incluyendo Sakuno y Tomoka.

- ¿Quién quieres que te invite, Sakuno?- pregunto la chica de forma picara y claro que conocía la respuesta, solo quería molestarla.

- No molestes.- le pidió sonrojada, conociendo a la perfección sus intenciones. Miro al lado de Ryoma que miraba aburrido hacia el frente, deseaba que el fuera quien la invitara… pero… no estaba muy segura de que eso sucediera. Cerro los ojos rendida y luego miro hacia el frente, esperando que la llamaran, pero se topo con la mirada de cierto chico que le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Eh?- se sonrojo sin saber porque, el chico volvió a mirar hacia al frente sin evitar sonreír.

- Sakuno Ryuzaki.- llamo la señora extendiendo las invitaciones en su mano y leyendo las próximas. La joven se levanto y camino un poco apresurado hacia la mujer, tomo sus invitaciones y volvió hacia su silla, sin querer mirar al chico que le guiñó el ojo.

Finalmente las clases acabaron, todos deseaban salir al mismo tiempo del aula. Entre los últimos que abandonaron el salón fue Ryoma que no se apresuro a recoger sus cosas. Se quedo observando las invitaciones aun sin abrir que dejo sobre su escritorio, en especial las del baile.

- ¡Echizen!- llamo Horio, acercándose. Ryoma resumió su tarea y continuo colocando las cosas en su lugar, tomo las invitaciones y las puso dentro de su mochila, la que sostuvo de su hombro.

- ¿Qué?- respondió, caminando hacia la salida seguido por Horio.

- ¿A quien invitaras?- pregunto el chico y Ryoma frunció el ceño sin saber que responder.

- Creo que no iré…- contesto aun inseguro, pero la imagen de Sakuno apareció en su mente… la quería invitar a **ella**. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para que Horio no se diera cuenta de ello, no podía pensar en esas cosas… debía de concentrarse en su equipo, no en un tonto baile.

Salieron y al instante escucharon un grito de sorpresa proveniente de Tomoka. De inmediato miro hacia a ese lado y se encontró con Sakuno y Tomoka. Hizo el esfuerzo por oír la conversación que creyó que le interesaría y así era…

- ¿Aceptaras su invitación?- pregunto Tomoka levantando un ceja y con las manos en su cintura.

- No se...- respondió con la vista clavada en el suelo. Ryoma abrió los ojos al oír la palabra "invitación"¿alguien la invito? Frunció el ceño molesto y cerró el puño aun con más fuerza, agudizo con disimulo el oído para escuchar mejor.

- Creo que deberías de ir con el.- menciono Tomoka, intentando persuadirla, deseaba que Sakuno fuera con Ryoma, pero dudaba mucho que este la invitara y no podía esperarlo por siempre. – Akira es popular y uno de los mejores jugadores de Seigaku, tienes suerte de que te haya invitado.- agrego intentando persuadirla, pero no recibió respuesta. Dio un suspiro, resignándose, creyendo que seria difícil convencerla. – Sea cual sea tu decisión… te apoyo…-

- Gracias…- susurro y sonrió levemente, agradeciendo con ello su apoyo y sin saber porque, sintiendo que algo la miraba, giro su cabeza hacia su derecha y pestañeó varias veces sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, la mirada penetrante pero hermosa de Ryoma. Bajo un poco la cabeza sin retirar su vista de sus ojos, reconociendo que estaba sonrojada.

Tomoka miro hacia la dirección de Sakuno y vio a Ryoma mirándola fijamente, sonrió levemente y se limito a ver lo que sucedía, esperando algo que, lamentablemente, no sucedió. Sakuno saludo con su mano y movió sus labios diciendo, "Hola Ryoma", pero apenas lo escucho ella y cuando iba a intentar hablar aun mas alto, el se giro y camino a la dirección opuesta seguido por Horio que hasta ese momento, miraba a ambos confundido.

- …rayos…- susurro Tomoka algo irritada, asegurándose de que su amiga no la oyera, pero esta ultima solo miro dolida como el se iba.

Sentía que era la única que hacia el ridículo, si quería ir al baile, con el, pero admitía que nada lograba esperando lo que no llegaría. Observo muy dolida como el se iba luego de mirarla, sin saber porque, molesto…

Cerró los ojos sin dejar de caminar, frunciendo el ceño, comenzando a arrepentirse de haber escuchado esa platica que para nada fue agradable. Horio hablaba sin cesar, mas bien preguntaba, pero no respondía, solo pensaba en lo que haría… no iría y punto. Sacudió la cabeza negándose a eso, no podía permitirle a Akira salirse con la suya, siempre habían sido rivales, desde que llego en octavo no le agrado su forma de ser, acostumbraba a molestarlo y no había encontrado una manera de vengarse, pero la encontraría… salio de la escuela y camino a la cancha, donde le esperaba un encuentro no agradable.

- Ryoma.- dijo su rival que al sentir su mirada fría sobre el, se giro para saludarlo sonriendo, pues sabia que este no soportaría la hipocresía. Vestía el uniforme de Seigaku, pues era uno de los titulares y esperaba su turno para comenzar la practica.

Solo pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a los vestidores dejando atrás a Horio que por un momento pensó que una pelea se formaría. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, azotándola contra la pared, asustando a dos titulares que habían adentro, estos lo miraron congelados del susto y Ryoma les devolvió la mirada, casi aniquiladora.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Echizen?- pregunto uno de ellos, armándose de valor para hablarle.

- No te importa.- contesto dejando sobre uno de los asientos su mochila, aunque este no merecía que lo tratara así, ahora era lo menos que le importaba, la sangre aun le hervía de la rabia que sintió cuando su rival le sonrió de aquella manera tan hipócrita.

Tomoka halo con algo de esfuerzo a Sakuno a las canchas de tenis, realmente no quería estar allí, pero tenia un presentimiento muy bueno de que algo pasaría y movería cielo y tierra para averiguar de que trataba este. Sin embargo, Sakuno continuó resistiéndose a ir ignorando las palabras de Tomoka, pues no creía en ningún presentimiento, pensaba que solo lo hacia por un capricho y ella aun recordaba la manera en que el la vio.

- Te aseguro que algo bueno pasara.- le dijo sin dejar de halarla con mucho esfuerzo, pues cada vez que se acercaban ella agregaba aun mas resistencia.

- No quiero, Tomoka.-

Finalmente habían llegado y el agarre aun se mantenía. Intento débilmente con sus manos liberarse, pero todo era en vano, su amiga estaba muy decidida a mantenerla ahí hasta que su supuesto presentimiento se hiciera realidad. Se rindió no muy convencida y observo a Ryoma entrar a la cancha para practicar contra un titular, como siempre confiado en sus habilidades.

Tiempo desde que comenzó el partido había pasado, se le había hecho difícil y normalmente no era así, frunció el ceño molesto ante su inquietud y devolvió la pelota a su contrincante sin entender porque se le estaba haciendo tan difícil concentrarse en un partido no tan importante. Espero la pelota y en una mirada fugaz miro hacia el lado, donde el grupo de sus amigos acostumbraba estar y vio la mirada castaña que observaba el partido. Se quedo mirándola, olvidando donde estaba e incluso aflojo un poco el agarre de su raqueta…

Sakuno se sonrojo cuando vio que el miraba hacia ese lugar, no sabia si estaba mirándola a ella o al grupo en general, pero aun así… sentía su mirada sobre ella y se inquietaba.

- ¡Ryoma!- grito la profesora Sumire, levantándose de su banca al notar la distracción del joven tenista que miro hacia al frente, donde tenia que ver y vio la pelota que se acercaba con velocidad a su rostro, al principio no supo que era, pero antes de poder reaccionar la tenia sobre su frente, esta reboto y cayo al suelo.

Casi cae al suelo, pero logro recobrar el balance ante de eso. Su gorra termino en el suelo, a un lado de sus pies y el se sobo un poco su frente por el golpe que aun sentía fresco en su cabeza.

- Nunca había visto eso de Echizen.- comento Horio sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, un error como ese nunca lo espero del tenista.

- Ryoma¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sumire aun parada frente a la banca.

El muchacho se agacho para tomar su gorra sin soltar la raqueta.

- Si.- respondió calmado mientras se acomodaba su gorra, retomo su posición agarrando con ambas manos la raqueta, esperando el servicio de su oponente.

El cielo estaba color naranja y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, ya todos estaban listos para irse. Entre ellos Ryoma, que con su acostumbrada mochila camino hacia la salida escolar, pero antes se topo con una escena desagradable. Akira frente a Sakuno quien estaba encogida de hombros y sonrojada… no lograba alcanzar lo que decían, así que se acerco un poco sin saber porque le interesaba tanto saber. La respuesta, no sincera, llego… su venganza contra su rival.

- ¿Iras conmigo?- pregunto Akira, asegurándose de que ella iría con el, pero Sakuno no respondió.

- Yo…- la verdad no sabia que decir. Recordó a Tomoka, tal vez tenia razón, no podía esperar para siempre a Ryoma o nunca podría ir… suspiró dolida y abrió sus labios para dejar escapar la respuesta que esperaba Akira, no muy segura. - Acep…-

- Sakuno.- interrumpió Ryoma de pronto, ambos jóvenes lo miraron y el se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Primero miro a Akira y sonrió muy leve, pero su rival se dio cuenta y arrugo el ceño… Bien lo estaba provocando.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ryoma?- pregunto la muchacha, dudando en decir su nombre y apenas mirándolo. El joven la miro borrando su sonrisa y fijando sus ojos sobre ella, como siempre lo hacia… sin expresión.

- Quisiera hablar contigo.- contesto y se giro sin dejar de mirarla. – Sígueme…- agrego y camino, ella lo siguió sin dudarlo, pero antes le dijo a Akira que la esperara un momento.

Caminaba sonriendo triunfador pues había llegado en el momento exacto, antes de que ella pudiera terminar de decir esa palabra, que de solo recordarla le hervía la sangre, olvido aquello y se concentro en como la invitaría, no debía de ser tan difícil, solo era una simple venganza contra Akira, entonces si tan seguro estaba de aquello¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Ha de ser por la confesión… fue la respuesta que el mismo se dio. Sakuno lo siguió mirándolo por momentos breves, a su mente llegaron muchas respuestas a una simple pregunta¿de que quería hablar? Ryoma se detuvo de pronto y ella también, manteniendo la distancia, espero paciente a que el hablara…

- ¿Ya tienes con quien ir al baile?- pregunto, volteándose para quedar frente a ella y observándola bajar la cabeza sin saber porque.

- No.- respondió bajando la vista, ocultando sus ojos abiertos como platos por tal pregunta que pensaba que seria lo ultimo que el preguntaría.

- Entonces…- ahora su sonrisa era mas amplia, no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad. - ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- consulto confiado, pero cuando la vio levantar la vista con los ojos abiertos y su rostro ruborizado, se inquieto y desvió la mirada, sintiendo que su corazón latía con rapidez¿Qué era esto?

- ¿Ryo… ma?- susurro confundida observándolo de reojo, cuando este desvió su mirada. Este la miro esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- repitió demandando una respuesta, no era que estuviera enojado con ella, era con la confusión que sentía.

- …si…- respondió sonriendo sin que el rubor desvaneciera de su rostro, pero no parecía no importarle y contesto sin problema, como si hubiera practicado para responder exactamente a esa pregunta.

- Bien…- se limito a decir, feliz por haber cobrado su venganza contra Akira, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo no solo estaba feliz por eso… no entendía lo que le pasaba, esto era algo nuevo para el…

Camino de largo, dejando atrás a una Sakuno feliz que lo observo irse, sonriendo y lo primero que pensó fue en Tomoka, ya dejaba atrás su arrepentimiento y agradecía haberle hecho caso a su amiga. No entendía lo que le pasaba, esto era algo nuevo para el… ¿Cómo una simple confesión había logrado perturbarlo de esa manera? No quiso responder esa pregunta, simplemente la borró de su mente. Antes de llegar a la salida, se topo con Akira quien lo miro molesto y el, respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria que lo hizo enojar aun mas… se notaba en su mirada que brillaba de ira. Lo ignoro y finamente salio, sintiendo la mirada de su rival sobre el, pero ya le daba igual...

Continuara…

**.x. La verdad no tenia planeado este capitulo, pero cierta persona xD me pidió que hiciera a un Ryoma celoso, aunque creo que no lo estaba tanto… oxo ahora la historia dará un nuevo giro xD que no tenia planeado, pero me agrada, estoy comenzando a pensar como ira todo y de solo pensar en lo que viene, serán capítulos con algo de humor y mucho romance ((xDUu creo))**

**Me he auto castigado .o. así que no pondré el capitulo hasta el próximo domingo… u u Sorry… Bueno… a _anni-fer _espero que te haya gustado esto xD oxó tuve que cambiar mi fic para complacerte… >>! xD Nah mentira, te agradezco que me hayas dado esta sugerencia, creo que el fic quedara aun mejor y lo hice con gusto oxoUu No se si haya quedado bien ;o; ((xDU Les digo, ya ni auto estima tengo .o.n)) o o Pero para eso las tengo xD espero sus comentarios oxo Son geniales! OxO xDD!**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: **"¿La… amo?"**

Con su acostumbrada vestimenta de práctica, sosteniendo con fuerza su raqueta y mirando la pared. Ryoma intentaba comprender lo que sucedía en su interior, no era capaz de borrar la imagen de la muchacha de su mente, imagen que recordaba sin olvidar cada detalle y con solo pronunciar su nombre, ansiaba verla aun mas como últimamente lo hacia. Bajo el techo de aquella cancha solitaria, ignorando el sonido de la lluvia que caía en el suelo, lanzo una pelota al aire y en el momento indicado la golpeó hacia la pared, cuando le fue devuelta la golpeó de nuevo y así sucesivamente. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Se detuvo e intento golpear la pelota, pero no lo logro… esta paso por debajo de su raqueta y el solo se irguió comenzando a exasperarse, sintiéndola rodar hasta chocar con la verja verde que separaba esa pequeña cancha de practica del mundo exterior.

Introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y de ahí saco otra pelota amarilla, con la que comenzó a jugar y de nuevo la pregunta vino a su mente.

- ¡Para mi solo existe el tenis!- grito con furia, intentando convencerse de esa exclamación, acto no logrado.

Se detuvo y espero la pelota, esta vez no fallaría, la imagen quedaba en su mente, quería borrarla, no podía concentrarse. Frunció el ceño, un trueno estruendoso se hizo presente y termino por desconcentrarlo… la pelota rodó. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, aquel trueno lo había hecho "reaccionar" de su negación. Levanto la raqueta a la altura de sus hermosos ojos y la observo… sin poder evitar susurrar las palabras que declaraban sus propios sentimientos…

- ¿La… amo?- se pregunto, incluso aquellas palabras se le habían hecho difíciles de pronunciar, pero era la realidad. Apretó el mango de su raqueta, sin saber como había pasado…

Lo admitía, pero… ¿Cómo? Tomo del suelo ambas pelotas, una la deposito dentro de su bolsillo y con la otra retomo su práctica. Era imposible que en unas semanas hubiera aprendido a amar a esa chica que ya por bastante tiempo conocía, entonces… la respuesta llego y se detuvo dejando que la pelota, por tercera vez siguiera su rumbo por la cancha. La quería desde hace mucho, pero su obsesión por el tenis lo cegó y esta misma enterró sus sentimientos, sin siquiera permitirle la oportunidad de darse cuenta de estos. Y ahora… con las palabras de aquel día… venció su obsesión y se abrió paso por su corazón…

- Sakuno…- susurro sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho… ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, ansiaba con verla y muchas dudas en su mente eran resueltas.

Finalizo su práctica cuando la luna se dejaba ver en el cielo ya algo oscurecido, acomodo todo dentro de su mochila y con ella en hombros, abrió con lentitud la puerta de la pequeña cancha, aprovechando caminar un poco mas apresurado, pues la lluvia había cesado un poco, cayendo solo pequeñas gotas y en mínimas cantidades, que casi ni sentía.

La cabeza inclinada, demostrando lo mucho que estaba pensando, concentrado solo en la imagen de ella que no se cansaba de recordar, frunció el ceño y se dedico a fijarse en el camino, intentando borrar la imagen de su mente, pero le era imposible. Siguió pasando por la acera, cerca de las tiendas donde acostumbraba ir con sus amigos, cuando estaba en séptimo, las observo sin evitar recordar, aun caminando.

- Holaaa Ryoma.- saludo una voz conocida acompañada de un fuerte agarre en su hombro izquierdo que lo detuvo de inmediato. El muchacho giro un poco la cabeza para cerciorarse de quien era el que lo había detenido y en efecto era…

- Momoshiro…- susurro sin ánimos o al menos eso demostraba, la verdad ya no le molestaba tanto verlo. Se giro frente a el, observándolo sin decir nada, subiendo un poco la cabeza, pues aunque había crecido en estos dos años, aun le faltaba por alcanzar a su amigo quien también había crecido.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o estas mas distraído que de costumbre?- pregunto sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, ahora introduciendo la mano con la que detuvo a Ryoma dentro de su bolsillo.

- Es tu imaginación.- respondió.

- Mmm… ¿quieres comer algo? Yo invito…- comento luego de observarlo de reojo asegurándose de que estuviese diciendo la verdad, pues la respuesta no lo convencía mucho.

- Si.- contesto y dicho esto ambos caminaron hasta llegar a ese restaurante de comida rápida donde acostumbraban ir antes.

Ambos sentados en los sillas al lado de las ventanas y había terminado de comer, esperaba paciente a que Ryoma, terminara de tomarse ese refresco para comenzar a hablar. El muchacho bebía sin percatarse de la mirada examinadora de Momoshiro, mirando hacia al lado, a través de la ventana, su imagen mas que a la gente que pasaba acompañada o sola. Dejo sobre la mesa el vaso vacío y algo húmedo sobre la mesa, cerca de su bandeja y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la mirada de Momoshiro.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto, erguido en su asiento sintiéndose intimidado.

- Ya se lo que te sucede.- dijo de pronto, sonriendo y colocando sobre la mesa sus brazos.

- ¿Có…mo?- musito con dificultad, haciéndose el tonto, pero la verdad se puso nervioso de solo pensar que realmente sabia que estaba…enamorado.

- Te gusta una chica…- agrego, añadiéndole un tono pícaro, la verdad lo hacia de broma, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a su amigo tragar con dificultad y mas abrir sus ojos de la… ¿sorpresa?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su suposición había sido acertada y ahora se sentía acorralado. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Trago saliva con dificultad sin dejar de preguntarse muchas cosas, decidió hacerse el tonto pues no estaba dispuesto a soportar las burlas de Momoshiro.

- No molestes…- regaño incorporándose y mirando hacia el lado, intentando verse aburrido y calmado, como siempre.

- Pero… Ryoma vamos… ¿te gusta alguien?- insistió, ahora tomando un tono muy serio que se expresaba en su voz y ojos.

El muchacho no se movió, sin embargo, lo miro de reojo buscando la confianza necesaria para contarle y la encontró.

- Si.- respondió sin moverse, muy nervioso, pero ocultándolo.

- ¡Hasta que por fin te muestras interesado en alguien!- exclamo Momoshiro, pero no de forma picara ni con la intención de molestarlo, mas bien… feliz por el, si, había notado su obsesión por el tenis y era bueno que se alejara un poco del deporte.

- …no molestes…- susurro molesto, pensando que lo hacia por burlarse de el.

- Tranquilo, no es por molestarte.- dijo negando con la cabeza. – Solo estoy feliz, solo eso… pensé que solo vivías por el tenis y eso…- agrego y Ryoma volvió a mirar la ventana, sin haberse movido demasiado. – Y… ¿Quién es?- pregunto emocionado.

Dudo en decirle, pero era su amigo… además sentía que necesitaba compartir esto con alguien, era nuevo en esto del amor…

- Es…- dejo escapar un suspiro ahogado, lo miro. – Es Sakuno…-

Abrió la puerta con rapidez la puerta de su casa y sin soltar la manija, sonrió suponiendo quien era la persona y en efecto era ella…

- ¡Sakuno!- exclamo Tomoka para darle paso a varios jadeos, pues cuando su amiga la llamo pidiéndole que viniera urgente a su casa, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió con rapidez hasta llegar.

- Tomoka.- sonrió y le dio paso a que entrara.

- Vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude.- contó entre jadeos, dando unos pasos dentro de la casa, se detuvo y espero a que su amiga la dirigiera a su cuarto, lo que no se hizo esperar.

- Sígueme.- le pidió caminando hacia la habitación, sin dejar de sonreír pues sabia que la noticia la emocionaría. Además, su presentimiento había acertado y le debía un agradecimiento, pues gracias a ella se quedo allí.

En el cuarto, Tomoka sentada en el suelo, oyendo el relato de Sakuno. La otra en su cama sin poder dejar de sonreír, tomando breve tiempo para descansar su voz, pues como le había pedido su amiga, "Con lujo de detalles" y la verdad, lo recordaba de esa manera, fue un momento muy importante que aun, de solo recordarlo, la colocaba nerviosa, pero feliz a la vez.

- ¡Lo sabia!- exclamo emocionada, luego de haber oído tal relato, se levanto de golpe y se sentó junto a Sakuno, que asentía admitiendo que así había sido.

- Arigato, Tomoka… si no hubiera sido por ti, me hubiera ido…- admitió.

- Mmm… no puedo imaginarme a **tú** príncipe invitándote a una cita.- dijo adoptando una posición pensativa.

Su rostro, por completo, se vio envuelto en un tono muy rojo, por aquellas dos palabras: "**Tu **príncipe…" Aun sin darse cuenta, Tomoka era observada por una Sakuno sonrojada y con ambos ojos abiertos.

- ¡Pero bueno!- se levanto de la cama. - ¿Cuándo vamos a buscar nuestros vestidos?- pregunto y su amiga, noto un brillo emocionado en sus ojos, como muestra de lo feliz que estaba por ella.

- Pues… ¿Por qué no hoy?- invito y sonrió ampliamente, esperando un "si", pero en su lugar fue un…

- No puedo…- dijo en un tono triste, pues si quería ir, lo mas pronto posible. – Tengo que ayudar a mama con mis hermanitos, la comida, uff… entre otras cosas…- se excuso sonando cansada y colocando sobre su frente una mano de sus manos.

- Oh…- se levanto y luego de pensarlo, sonrió. – No te preocupes, iremos otro día¿de acuerdo?-

- Si.-

Un trueno estruendoso se escucho, asustando a ambas, la luz de la habitación se apago, pero encendió enseguida. Y antes de pronunciar palabras, se escucho la enorme lluvia que cayo de pronto sobre la tierra.

- Tengo que irme…- susurro Tomoka, observando la luz encendida como esperando que no se apagara.

- Ya veo… te acompaño a la puerta.- dijo y ambas salieron de la habitación, dejando la puerta un poco abierta.

Bajaron de las escaleras sin dejar de hablar, una Sumire hablaba por teléfono y no se percato de las chicas, escuchaba con atención y hacia varias preguntas. Por un momento, Sakuno la miro intentando adivinar de quien trataba.

- Ey… Sakuno.- Tomoka la observo levantando una ceja, esperando frente a la puerta.

- Ah, lo siento…- se acerco y abrió la puerta, como un gesto de cortesía. – Bueno, nos vemos en la escuela.- sonrió ampliamente sin soltar la manija.

Tomoka asintió, correspondiendo a su sonrisa, se giro y comenzó una larga carrera, hasta perderse entre la lluvia que caía sobre la tierra. Sakuno cerró la puerta finalmente y antes de poder dar un paso, se topo con su abuela que la miro con seriedad, ambas manos sobre su cintura.

- ¿Qué sucede, abuela?- pregunto extrañada por su expresión.

- Me llamaron para ofrecerme un trabajo.- respondió aplicando un tono muy serio en su voz, pues temía la reacción de su nieta.

Ambos esperaban bajo el techo del restaurante, acababan de salir y la lluvia caía en grandes cantidades, si corrían, terminarían empapados en cuestión de segundos por lo que decidieron a que la lluvia cesara un poco para que luego cada uno tomara su propio camino a casa. Por el momento hablaban de anécdotas que habían ocurrido en estos últimos días, también el tema del tenis no podía faltar y de vez en cuando, Momoshiro colocaba el tema del nuevo amor de Ryoma.

- Deja de molestar Momoshiro.- regaño demasiado molesto, ya habían sido varias veces desde que se habían quedado allí, que su sempai había puesto ese tema.

- No es nada malo.- se defendió herido, observando la mirada aniquiladora de Ryoma.

- No importa solo…- se vio interrumpido por una punzada en su pecho, justo en el corazón, este había parado de golpe. Abrió los ojos ante esto, nunca había sentido cosa igual, casi cae al suelo, sus piernas se habían debilitado, se sostuvo de la pared tras el para evitar cae al piso, pero su mochila cayo, aunque ignoro esto, solo se mantuvo quieto, con los ojos abiertos, recuperando el aliento ahora que su corazón retomaba el ritmo acostumbrado. ¿Qué había sido esto?

- Oye¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Momoshiro preocupado cuando lo vio respirando con dificultad, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo que no lo miro.

- Un presentimiento…- se limito a decir en un susurro, aun con la respiración agitada y instantáneamente llevo una mano a su pecho, intentando comprender lo que quiso decir aquella punzada.

- Jeje… seguramente no es nada… ha de ser algo falso…- dijo sonriendo, pero Ryoma no dijo nada, el presentimiento iba en serio.

Este se agacho a tomar su mochila y colocarla en su hombro. La lluvia ceso y sin decir palabras, se fue caminando apresurado hacia su casa, terminando por hacer un gesto de despedida a mitad de camino, para no ofender a Momoshiro, quien lo miro confundido, aun pensando que el presentimiento no era nada. Pero Ryoma si pensaba que era algo y no era un buen presentimiento, había sido uno malo… pero… ¿Por qué?

Sakuno se cubría su rostro con sus manos, pero a pesar de esto sus sollozos la traicionaban, esto no podía estar pasando… no ahora. Sumire la observo dolida, sabiendo lo que esto conllevaría, intento explicarle, decirle sus razones, pero Sakuno no quiso escuchar… era egoísta, lo sabia… pero no quería eso… quería quedarse al lado de Ryoma, no separarse de el, no ahora que todo parecía ir bien…

- Sakuno, entiende…- insistió su abuela, dudando en continuar.

- …no quiero…- gimió muy dolida, ahogada en sus llantos, tomo aire y de pronto, se levanto de golpe. - ¡No quiero!- grito en un acto de rebeldía, estaba indispuesta a irse, corrió hacia las escaleras las cuales subió de prisa, cuidando no caerse, pero sin detener sus llantos que aun se escuchaban en el comedor donde habían platicado y luego sonó el fuerte azote de la puerta, se encerró en su cuarto para pensarlo un poco mas y dejo atrás a una Sumire dolida.

¿Qué haría¿Estaba bien hacer esto? Se pregunto sin moverse de su asiento, cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en lo mejor que podría hacer. Por un lado Sakuno y por otro, estaba ella y la necesidad de un mejor trabajo.

Continuara…

* * *

**.o. Hiiiii xD Wi, ya creo que no falta mucho para terminar, uno que otro capitulo ((xDD)) Bueno, la verdad me gusta una que otra escena de tenis, tengo que decir que absolutamente _todo _en esa serie me agrada y por otro lado, no me maten.x. se que estoy siendo mala con Sakuno, pero verán lo que sucede T0T y… oxo Me hacen feliz sus comentarios, que bueno que les haya agradado el capitulo anterior xD ¡weh!ahora espero que les guste este capitulooObueno agradeceré a… O-o!**

**Neko-O**

**Itnuzi Desli**

**karlyta**

**kaname-c**

**Pretear-Princess**

**anni-fer**

**3-Cindy-3**

**slamina**

**ShioryAsuka**

**TuT Gracias a todas ustedes, antes no habia podido agradecerles, pero ahora aprovecho el tiempo...xD me hacen jeli', hasta la próxima… intentare colocar el capitulo próximo antes del domingo >oxo>**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: **Baile de Gala y el Adiós**

Se observaba en el espejo, asegurándose de estar lista para esa llamada "gran noche", vestida en un hermoso vestido largo, levemente maquillada y con el cabello libremente cayendo por su espalda. No podía concentrar su vista en el espejo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en como debía de actuar en esa noche, triste o feliz.

Leves toques a la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, entonces camino a la puerta aun con los pies desnudos, abriéndola suavemente para toparse con la figura de su abuela que sonreía, de forma forzada, pues aun recordaba la razón por la que su nieta se sentía últimamente triste. Sumire vestía un traje de gala, se quedo callada, preguntándose que decir, intentando ver los ojos de Sakuno, pero ella parecía no querer ser vista.

- ¿Lista?- pregunto, acabando con el incomodo silencio sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Si…- contesto a lo bajito, desviando la mirada de su abuela, temiendo que notara el dolor en sus ojos. Volteo para tomar los tacos que usaría en esa noche, localizados sobre su cama, pero su abuela tomo su brazo suavemente, deteniéndola de inmediato.

- Sakuno, por favor…- le suplico, tomando un breve tiempo, pensando en una forma de convencerla para que disfrutara de esa noche. -…disfruta de este día, no se da todo el tiempo… asegúrate de no arrepentirte de no haberlo disfrutado.- le pidió una vez soltado el agarre, irguiéndose y mirándola con total seriedad.

- …de acuerdo…- respondió luego de pensarlo un poco y sonrió, mirándola, ahora un poco mas feliz, no totalmente, pero un pequeño brillo de felicidad se noto en sus hermosos ojos.

El gato acariciaba la pierna de su dueño, que miraba fijamente el espejo, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo, ya vestido con la etiqueta negra, el cabello como siempre, pero a pesar de no haberse esforzado por verse bien, realmente parecía todo un galán ((opinión personal xD)), aunque no se encontraba así.

- Algo falta…- susurro frunciendo el ceño, intentando encontrar lo que le faltaba, continuando su análisis, pero se vio interrumpido por varios toques a la puerta, la que observo molesto por la interrupción. – Pasa…- dijo y se alejo del espejo, sentándose sobre la cama, pues no quería que lo vieran tan preocupado por verse bien…

- Ryoma.- dijo la voz masculina, adentrándose el hombre, con una etiqueta similar a la de su hijo, aunque claro, más grande. Se sentó junto a el, sobre la cama, posando ambos brazos sobre los muslos de sus piernas y mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué?- contesto sin voltear a verlo, desviando su mirada hacia las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, logrando sentir la mirada de su padre sobre el.

- Quiero pedirte un favor.- menciono de forma seria, algo que impresiono a Ryoma, abriendo sus ojos un poco, sin creer que estuviera hablándole en serio.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto haciendo el desinteresado, manteniéndose a la defensiva, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, que lo hizo girar de inmediato hacia a la mano, la observo sorprendido y luego miro a su padre, que sonreía levemente.

- Disfruta de este día y por favor… no dejes escapar ninguna oportunidad…- le pidió dando unas ultimas dos palmadas, para luego levantarse frente a el, sin mirarlo. Sabia que sus palabras lo habían sorprendido y en parte le daba un poco de risa, pero bueno… no lo culpaba. Hastiado de tanta seriedad, decidió molestar un poco a Ryoma.

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron, escucharlo hablar de tal forma, no era nada común en el. Lo miro con detenimiento, esperando algo que lo hiciera salir de lo que consideraba un sueño, pero esto no llego. Luego de pensarlo por breve momento, con el ceño arrugado, decidió decirle algo a su papa, una respuesta, pero apenas logro abrir sus labios.

- Y recuerda los consejos que te di ayer, muchachito.- agrego con el tono que siempre usaba, acto seguido guiñó el ojo, sonriendo ampliamente, esperando la reacción de su hijo.

- ¡Papa!- regaño desde su asiento sin moverse, pues esos "consejos" no eran exactamente los mejores que les había dado. Se levanto caminando hacia la puerta, dando fuertes pasos contra el suelo, descargando su irritación contra este, llego a la puerta y la abrió, aunque no salio. – Quise decirte algo… pero veo que es imposible…- musito molesto y luego salio dando un portazo, olvidándose de su análisis.

- Mmm… lastima…- dejo escapar un suspiro agotado, ignorando la molestia de su hijo.

Coloco un pie sobre la brea, ya con los tacos puestos, sin evitar sonreír, este había su sueño, desde hace mucho su abuela le había contado sobre lo especial que era esa noche y ahora lo viviría por ella misma. Con ambos pies afuera, salio del carro y se irguió, observando a su alrededor, sintiendo la fría brisa del viento chocando con su piel, parte de su cabello moviéndose y sus ojos fijos en la luna llena.

- …que hermoso…- susurro sonriendo.

- Sakuno… por aquí.- señaló su abuela, apuntando hacia el edificio, donde las personas entraban en conjunto hablando y comentando, entre ellas pudo identificar a su amiga que buscaba entre la multitud a alguien.

- ¡Tomoka!- llamo cuando ya estaban mas cerca, a una distancia de ellos y su amiga a punto de entrar al edificio, haciendo fila tras otras personas.

- ¡Sakuno!- contesto, acercándose y comenzado a hablar. Sumire se unió a los familiares de Tomoka, con quienes comenzó a hablar, dejando a las chicas solas para que disfrutaran juntas.

Detuvieron el auto, deteniéndose a hacer comentarios sobre el lugar, impacientando a Ryoma, que interrumpió la conversación, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del carro. Se quedo parado afuera, por un momento mirando hacia al frente y luego observo a su padre, seriamente, esperando a que se bajara, pero este solo lo observo sonriendo. Frunció el ceño sin comprender porque sonreía¿Qué era lo gracioso?

- ¿Te quedaras ahí?- consulto impacientado, sintiendo una brisa mas fuerte chocar contra su cara y moviendo mechones pequeños de su cabello.

- No.- contesto y se alisto para salir, sin poder borrar su sonrisa, satisfecho por estar molestando a su hijo. Cerro la puerta y levanto la vista hacia al frente, viendo a su esposa que lo miraba molesta, sobre el techo del auto.

- Deja de molestar a Ryoma.- le ordeno con una mirada amenazante y Nanjiroh reconocía esa mirada, así que decidió colocarle un alto, muy decepcionado, a su burlas.

- Bien hijo… vayamos…- dijo, colocando dentro de sus bolsillos ambas manos, caminando tras su hijo que agradecía a su madre por ponerle un alto a su papa.

Luego de firmar en el libro de visitas, se adentro en el edificio, buscando con la mirada casi sin darse cuenta, a Sakuno y dejando atrás a su familia, entro por la gran puerta que conducía a otra sala, aun más inmensa donde entreabrió sus labios de la impresión. Era un lugar muy fino, una barra a unos pasos de el, situada a su mano derecha, una pista inmensa pegada a la pared, a la mano izquierda y muchas mesas, varias ya tomadas por otras personas, decoradas y con platos sobre la mesa, junto con cubiertos entre otras cosas. Eso no era lo que importaba…

- ¡Echizen!- grito esa voz conocida acompañada de varios pasos apresurados, que le daban a conocer que estaban corriendo.

- ¿Mm?- se limito a contestar sin dejar de buscar a los alrededores a la muchacha, pero sin éxito alguno.

- Pensamos que no vendrías.- menciono Horio, intentando de captar la atención del muchacho que solo lo observo levantando una ceja. – Y… ¿Quién es tu pareja?- pregunto observándolo pícaramente, cruzando sus brazos, porque sabia que todo el que estaba allí, había sido invitado por otra persona o había sido invitada.

- No molestes.- regaño Ryoma, lanzando una mirada casi aniquiladora que le helo los sentidos a su compañero, que dejo de observarlo de esa forma para desviar su mirada y tragar saliva nervioso.

- Lo mereces Horio…- susurro el otro que estaba a un lado del que recibía la mirada, el mas bajito de todos.

En ese instante, una mano puesta sobre la parte superior de su espalda, lo empujo hacia la puerta por donde entro, dejándolo dentro de la otra sala junto a sus demás amigos que al igual estaban confundidos.

- Quédense aquí, comenzara el desfile.- les pidió la mujer adentrándose nuevamente hacia la sala.

Ryoma alcanzo a verla cuando volteo para ver de quien se trataba, esta se alejo y con ayuda de otras personas adultas, llevo hacia fuera de la sala, los graduados para comenzar ese desfile. Ella era la presidenta del consejo…

- Vaya un desfile…- susurro Horio con una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Si…-

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando tomo conciencia de aquella palabra, "desfile" y ahora era que se daba cuenta de participaría en un desfile, jamás había estado en uno, comenzó a ponerse nervioso sin saber que hacer, mirando hacia los lados, buscando a alguien que lo informara y lo orientara. Poco a poco se fue formando una fila, cada quien con una pareja, las chicas de un lado y los chicos de otro, entre la multitud estaba la pareja de Tomoka con Akira, quien decidió invitarla, por motivos que el alcanzaba imaginar. Ignoro aquello por un momento, preguntándose que hacer, cual era su lugar.

- Ryoma…- susurro una voz que no reconoció de inmediato, pero lo hizo girar al instante, con una mirada frustrada que se ablando al verla frente a el.

- Sakuno…- musito sorprendido, relajando su cuerpo y olvidando el porque de su nerviosismo, observando con detalle como ella se encogía de hombros sonrojándose, estaba hermosa con ese vestido y mas con el cabello cayendo tras su espalda, ahora que recordaba nunca la había visto con este suelto.

- Em… las parejas desfilan juntos y…- titubeo, intentando explicarle que ellos eran pareja, pero esa simple palabra era difícil de pronunciar.

- De acuerdo…- dijo el, comprendiendo el mensaje, acercándose un poco inseguro hacia su lado, pero recordó las palabras de su padre y se decidió a tomarle la mano, sintiendo como una clase de choque eléctrico recorrer desde su mano hasta su cabeza.

Sakuno le sonrió antes del pequeño incidente, agradeciendo que Ryoma pusiera fin a ese momento algo vergonzoso para ella, pero en el momento que sintió aquel toque en sus manos, irónicamente sintió ese choque eléctrico, su corazón se movió con rapidez dentro de su pecho, la sangre se acumulo en su cerebro y su respiración se hizo agitada.

- Vamos.- murmuro fingiendo que no sentía nada, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, las sensaciones en su cuerpo lo dejaban al descubierto, como el frío sudor que se aparecían en sus manos de lo nervioso que estaba, al igual que ella, que tan metida en intentar controlar esas sensaciones no se percataba de que el se encontraba en las mismas.

Se colocaron en fila, Sakuno mirando el suelo sonrojada, abrazando tímidamente el brazo de Ryoma quien miraba hacia al frente, pareciendo estar serio, aunque un leve rubor en sus mejillas no faltaba, por tal razón no quería verla, temiendo que ella se percatara.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que el desfile finalizo, el grupo se sentaba en una mesa, algunos acompañados de sus parejas, otros ya bailando al ritmo de la música, en medio de la pista llena de otras personas. La sala estaba en penumbras, solo alumbrada por la luz de diversos colores que se daba en la pista. Ryoma observaba aburrido a los presentes sin dejar de pensar como invitarla, lanzando miradas fugaces a la chica que miraba fascinada a Tomoka bailar en la pista como una verdadera loca junto a otras chicas.

- Ey.- le susurro la voz irritante de Akira, de quien se alejo sin dejar de verlo extrañado.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto, retomando su posición anterior cuando el otro se acomodo en su asiento, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Te quedaras toda la noche ahí sentado?- consulto intentando molestarlo, con razones ocultas tras sus palabras, miro a Sakuno y luego a Ryoma, arrugo el ceño esperando la respuesta que esperaba.

- Y si es así¿Qué?- contesto retándolo, ignorando su comentario, indispuesto a comenzar una discusión, volvió a mirar a la pista al no recibir respuesta, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Akira.

- Pues… **yo** invitare a Sakuno…- menciono, levantándose lentamente de su silla, esperando que el chico lo detuviera.

- No.- detuvo Ryoma, acomodándose en su asiento sin retirar sus ojos de los del joven, molesto por su actitud. – **Yo **la invitare.- agrego intentando hacerlo enojar, pero en lugar de aquello, una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujo en los labios del chico.

- Entonces…- señaló de forma discreta, usando su dedo, la figura que ignoraba la escena, observando a su amiga aun bailar de esa forma, riendo a lo bajo de vez en cuando. -… invítala, estoy seguro de que ella espera… no hagas que se arrepienta de haber aceptado tu invitación.- agrego seguro de lo que hablaba, sin dejar de señalarla y ahora fijando sus ojos abiertos de Ryoma, retomando su asiento.

Ryoma abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, por aquel consejo que de alguna forma lo hizo reaccionar, aunque una pregunta se formo en su mente¿Acaso eran rivales o amigos? Echando a un lado esa pregunta, asintió levemente sin dejar de mirarlo, reconociendo que Akira tenía razón y mucha, ya no podría esquivar lo inevitable y la verdad, ansiaba poner en práctica aquellas pocas clases que le dio su padre, a quien tuvo que soportar durante esos momentos. Se levanto sigilosamente de su silla, sin retirar los ojos de la chica que no se percato de la escena estando tan metida en observar divertida a Tomoka. Y camino lentamente hacia a ella, colocándose aun mas nervioso con cada paso, hasta llegar a ella, a un lado.

Ella lo miro sin expresión, preguntándose como había llegado allí y luego su vista se clavo en el brazo extendido del chico, con la mano abierta, la que observo confundida sin comprender muy bien.

- Sakuno.- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz considerablemente, debido al alto volumen de la música que ya comenzaba a terminarse, intentaba verse calmado, pero estaba siéndole mas difícil cada vez, aun mas difícil que enfrentarse a su padre en el tenis, trago saliva con dificultad y hablo. - ¿Quieres… bailar?- pregunto nervioso intentando no mirarla con mucha profundidad a los ojos, temiendo revelar lo que tanto ocultaba.

Por un momento pensó que su mente le fallaba y lo observo confundida, esperando que lo que había escuchado fuera realidad, pestañeó varias veces para deshacerse de esa imagen que creyó que era producto de su imaginación, pero permaneció el parado allí, esperando una respuesta, sin percatarse de cómo lo estaba matando por dentro haciéndolo esperar de tal forma. Sonrió levemente, sonrojándose, pero sintiendo la confianza de mirarlo a los ojos y contemplarlos, ahora dándose cuenta de que era aun más bellos de lo que había imaginado. Poso con suavidad su mano sobre la de el, abrazándola ansiosa, sintiendo, al igual que el, ese "choque eléctrico". Miro ambas manos, la de ella abrazando la de el, no quiso mirarlo, porque sabia que estaba sorprendido, ella se estaba dejando llevar por el corazón, dejando atrás su timidez.

- Vamos…- susurro, terminando el silencio, sin poder ser oído por la música tan alta. La halo hacia la pista, suavemente, siendo seguido por ella.

La música alocada y ruidosa termino cuando ambos iban a posar pies sobre la pista, cambiando a una canción mas suave y con un toque romántico, que coloco nervioso al muchacho¿Por qué tenia que ser justamente aquello? Se quedo allí parado sin soltar la mano de la muchacha, observando a los presentes que se abrazaban a su pareja, bailando con suavidad, preguntándose si debería de hacer lo mismo.

Sakuno estaba sonrojada, con la vista clavada en el suelo, sabia el porque se quedaba allí sin hacer nada, tal vez no esperaba bailar de ella de esa forma. Una mano en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos y giro hacia atrás, para ver a una Tomoka abrazando a Akira, bailando con suavidad con el, ambos la miraban, brindándole ánimos a través de la mirada y sonrisas. Sonrió feliz, sintiendo el apoyo y como un poco de optimismo regresaba a ella. De pronto se vio halada hacia al pecho de quien ya sabia, manteniendo los ojos abiertos de la impresión, sus mejillas muy encendidas, la cabeza de lado sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho, oyendo el corazón de Ryoma latir locamente, igual que el suyo. Se dejo llevar por el, siguiendo sus pasos, no quería mirarlo, temía interrumpir aquel momento, la primera vez que el la abrazaba, definitivamente esta era una gran noche para ella.

- …Ryoma…- susurro, cerrando los ojos para oír el corazón de su príncipe.

Ya un tiempo había pasado desde que entraron a la pista, el continuo observando a los presentes, preguntándose si debía de bailar de esa forma o no. Frunció el ceño, retirando los pensamientos de inseguridad, dejando su mente en blanco y la atrajo hacia a el, a su pecho, sintiendo dos corazones latir con fuerza, el suyo y el de ella. Abrazando la mano de Sakuno con la suya, la extendió hacia un lado y con la otra mantuvo el abrazo, dando pequeños pasos hacia diversos lugares, intentando bailar al son de la música. Y como si fuera poco, la sintió susurrar su nombre, tan audible para su oído y su corazón latió con aun más fuerza, faltándole el aire por breves momentos, en lo recuperaba el control.

Sakuno levanto la cabeza finalmente, decidiendo mirarlo, enfrentar sus ojos, queriendo saber que el pensaba de ella, cual era su respuesta a su confesión y el la miro con los ojos algo abiertos, mirándola curioso, intentando comprender lo que quería decir aquellos ojos que lo miraban suplicando algo.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi?- pregunto en un susurro, muy bajito, sin dejar de bailar, pero sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza.

El abrió sus ojos, comprendiendo lo que sus labios decían, aunque no pudo escucharlo, trago saliva nervioso, si tan seguro estaba de lo que ella sentía¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? Se acerco a su rostro lentamente, dudando en hacer lo que pensaba, pero sabía que para nada se le haría fácil decirle que la amaba. Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida por la distancia que poco a poco se hacia mas cerca, sintiendo el aliento de su príncipe por primera vez, mezclándose con el de ella, entonces comprendió que si… que el la quería y cuando ya sus labios estaban a unos centímetros del otro, cerro los ojos y en ese instante, sintió el beso, inocente pero lleno de amor, el primero de ambos… Se aferro con fuerza a el, deteniendo el baile, al igual que el, dedicándose solo a ese beso.

Tomoka bailaba sin acercarse demasiado a Akira, mirando hacia los lados y de vez en cuando a la parejita a unos pasos de ellos, de quienes tenía un presentimiento, algo muy bueno pasaría. Y en efecto sucedió, cuando miro como ya varias veces lo había hecho, los vio detenidos en medio de la pista¡pero besándose! De inmediato se emociono, no grito, aunque ganas no le faltaron, sacudió a Akira quien la miro con los ojos abiertos y señaló hacia la pareja.

- ¡Mira, mira!- exclamo a lo bajito, pero de igual forma emocionada. El joven hizo caso y sonrió cuando vio la escena.

Muchas personas observaron la escena, tan tierna que se presencio en casi el medio de la pista, solo aquellos que bailaron en ese momento lo pudieron presenciar. Los demás presentes, sentados en las mesas, no pudieron ver nada…

La medianoche se acercaba y Ryoma y Sakuno bailaron durante la noche, ambos sabían que a pesar de que las palabras no se habían dicho, con ese beso habían comenzado el inicio de un noviazgo. A pesar de tanta felicidad, Sakuno no pudo evitar sentirse triste… la noche había sido genial, pero… al otro día sabia que a primera hora se iría definitivamente de allí. Se miro en el espejo del baño, concentrada en sus pensamientos, acompañada de una Tomoka que no dejaba de repetir lo emocionada que estaba por ella.

- En serio se vieron tan lin…- comentaba mientras secaba sus manos con la secadora del baño, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pero…- interrumpió con el tono de tristeza reflejado en su voz, mirándose en el espejo. -…me iré y no lo volveré a ver.- musito ahondando su tristeza, la voz quebrándose aun mas con cada palabra y sin darse cuenta, en sus ojos se reunieron las lagrimas, que borraron su vista.

- Sakuno…- se acerco lentamente hacia ella, posando una mano en su espalda y otra a un lado de la mano de ella, sobre el lavabo, sin saber que decirle para consolarla.

- No quiero irme…- gimió con la cabeza inclinada, usando su flequillo para ocultar sus ojos entristecidos y las lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, algunas cayeron sobre el lavabo del cual apoyo ambas manos con fuerza, para evitar caer al suelo, pues de solo recordarlo, sus piernas se debilitaban.

La gente salía haciendo comentarios de lo bien que habían pasado. Apenas salio, Sakuno sintió la fuerte y fría brisa quemar su piel, la parte al descubierto, frotando sus brazos, ambos desnudos, para brindarse algo de calor. Entonces sintió sobre ella, una chaqueta que le brindo aquel calor anhelado y de inmediato miro hacia atrás. Ryoma alejo sus manos, dejando caer uno de sus brazos a un lado e introduciendo la otra mano en su bolsillo, sin dejar de mirarla, serio, pero con profundidad… Ella sonrió levemente, mirando hacia al frente, con ello desviando su vista y sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

- Ryoma…- susurro, terminando con el silencio y aun sintiendo la mirada de el sobre ella, se saco la chaqueta que el le brindo, devolviéndosela y sonriendo en agradecimiento.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto recibiendo la chaqueta que coloco bajo su brazo, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta apenas ella pronuncio su nombre de esa forma tan triste, pensó de inmediato en ese presentimiento y temió que se volviera realidad.

- Lo siento, pero…- no quiso mirarlo, sentía las lagrimas nuevamente en sus ojos y temía que el las viera. -…a mi abuela le ofrecieron un trabajo… fuera de la ciudad, ella acepto… y me iré con ella…- dijo, siéndole difícil decir aquello y cerro los ojos con fuerza, dejando rodar las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando de inmediato su presentimiento y su corazón se detuvo en un segundo, para luego latir lenta pero fuertemente, llegando a dolerle y casi perdiendo el balance de su cuerpo. Aquello significaba que no la volvería a ver, entonces¿Por qué no le dijo antes? La miro dolida, su mirada endurecida, volviendo a ser el Ryoma de antes… y sin medir sus palabras dijo…

- Ya veo… lastima, pero no puedo hacer nada…- menciono con dejo de indiferencia, colocando su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, dejándola caer tras su espalda y camino con los ojos cerrados hacia el estacionamiento, para buscar el auto e irse rápidamente de ese lugar.

Las lagrimas cayeron con mas abundancia por sus mejillas, observándolo irse de esa forma, sintiendo que a el no le importaba, profundizando su dolor, pero esto seria lo mejor, así no se sentiría tan culpable. Apenas vio a su abuela, la siguió hacia el auto cabizbaja, intentando ocultar su tristeza, ya se había despedido de Tomoka, solo esperaba volver a verla en un futuro no muy lejano.

El principio de un noviazgo y el fin de este en pocas horas… eran los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes, cada uno sumergido en su tristeza. Ryoma sentado en la parte trasera, mirando por la ventana la luna llena con indiferencia, la chaqueta sobre sus piernas y sintiendo la brisa chocar con su rostro, moviendo partes de su cabello. Observo a su prima entrar sonriendo al auto, luego su madre al volante y su padre en el asiento de pasajero, pues este ultimo ya estaba demasiado de cansado como para guiar.

- ¿Cómo te fue hijo?- pregunto su padre sonriendo, observándolo a través del espejo, esperando buenas noticias.

- No molestes…- regaño Ryoma irritado, controlando las ganas de gritarle para que se callara y con el ceño fruncido volvió a mirar por la ventana, justo a la luna llena que se reflejaba en sus ojos entristecidos.

Las maletas a un lado de la puerta de salida, la casa completamente recogida, ya vestida esperando frente a la puerta abierta a su abuela, ojeras bajo sus ojos, ya que no pudo dormir en la noche, llorando por su primer desamor. Observaba el camión, donde varios hombres ayudándose mutuamente, colocaban dentro de este, las cosas que estuvieron dentro de la casa.

- Bien Sakuno… es hora de irnos…- menciono su abuela, tomando la maleta más grande y la mediana, incapaz de verla y vestida con la ropa que comúnmente usaba.

- Si…- susurro con tristeza, tomando la maleta más pequeña, la que contenía parte de sus cosas y siguió a su abuela hasta el auto, donde colocaron dentro las cosas restantes.

- Nos iremos en tren a Kyoto y el camión llevara las demás cosas a la nueva casa.- le explico, intentando mantener una conversación que le interesara, pero al parecer a su nieta **no** le interesaba. Dejo escapar un suspiro derrotado y triste, sintiéndose culpable, pero seguramente si desistía, Sakuno no se lo permitiría.

Dando un gran bostezo junto con un estiramiento, se acerco hacia la cancha de tenis, desde donde se escuchaba a alguien jugando tenis. Nanjiroh se asomo curioso, preguntándose quien estaría en un sábado despierto tan temprano y su respuesta fue contestada, cuando vio a su hijo, lleno de energía golpeando la pelota hacia la pared, dando en el mismo lugar, golpeando con fuerza y sus ojos concentrados en la pelota, mostrándose irritado.

- Ryoma¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí?- pregunto su padre, acercándose al chico que no se detuvo.

- No pude dormir.- respondió con total sinceridad, no pudo dormir, pensando en algo que le dolía, pero no sufriría para siempre, así que se levanto de su cama, apenas vio los rayos del sol y comenzó a jugar un rato, para despejar la mente.

- Y¿Por qué?-

El chico se irguió al momento que golpeo la pelota, esperando que esta volviera una vez chocara contra la pared. Levanto su brazo y en el momento indicado, golpeo la pelota contra el suelo y luego la tomo en su mano de pronto, apretando el agarre. Nanjiroh lo observo con una ceja levantada, sin saber a que lado su hijo miraba, este se ocultaba bajo la gorra y aun esperaba una respuesta.

- No importa…- dijo finalmente, volteándose y observándolo seriamente, con el ceño arrugado, sin poder evitar sentirse irritado, las cosas aun estaban recientes y su corazón aun latía por la chica, aun pensaba en ella, a pesar de su intento por despejar la mente.

Nanjiroh lo observo tristemente, sin saber el porque de su comportamiento, lo que sabia es que algo malo le había pasado y se estaba dedicando solo al tenis para alejarse de su dolor, para no enfrentarlo y esto solo hacia las cosas peor.

Unos pasos lentos se oyeron a lo lejos, ambos voltearon a ver a la madre de Ryoma, que aun vestía su ropa de dormir y en sus ojos se mostraba que aun tenía sueño, pero sonrió levemente.

- Hijo… tienes una visita…- le dijo para la sorpresa de Ryoma¿alguien a esta hora? La siguió cuando esta se volteo, caminando hasta la casa.

Entro cabizbajo a la sala, sin imaginarse quien pudiera ser, sin soltar su raqueta.

- ¡Ryoma!- grito la voz escandalosa de Tomoka, acercándose a el, mirándolo con reproche, enojada contra el. Sakuno la llamo en la mañana y le contó su reacción para el desagrado de ella, por lo que decidió visitarlo para convencerlo de, al menos, aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, pero luego de un breve tiempo, se incorporo y la miro molesto, sospechando de lo que ella quería hablar.

- ¡Tienes que despedirte al menos de Sakuno! Por favor…- le pidió, sacudiéndolo suavemente, intentando hacerlo reaccionar, las lagrimas reuniéndose en sus ojos, ella no quería que todo terminara así.

El clavo su mirada en el suelo, ocultando sus ojos entristecidos bajo su gorra, pensando en lo que podría hacer, ignorando la sacudida que cada vez se volvía mas fuerte y veloz, al punto de que su gorra termino por caer al suelo, logrando reaccionar de sus pensamientos, fijando sus ojos algo abiertos en los cristalizados de Tomoka. Poso sus manos, cada uno sobre los brazos de ella, haciéndola detener la sacudida, mirándola sin expresión, sin saber que decir. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro, haciéndolo voltear la cabeza, mirando la figura de su padre de reojo.

- Vamos hijo…- le dijo, como si comprendiera todo y convenciéndolo a venir con el, adivinando que el muchacho si quería despedirse, aunque solo necesitaba un empujón para aceptarlo. – Te llevare…- agrego sonriendo levemente, retirando la mano de su hombro y camino hacia la mesa puesta en el centro de la sala, tomando las llaves del auto. - ¿A dónde irán?- pregunto fijando sus ojos en la muchacha, que lo miraba curiosa, hasta que reacciono a su pregunta.

- Irán a la estación de tren.- respondió dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, empuñando su mano, retirando con ellas, las lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos. – Vamos.- dijo y camino a la salida de la sala, observado por Ryoma que lo siguió, abandonando su gorra en el suelo y su raqueta sobre un sillón no muy alejado desde donde estaba.

Miraba impaciente el camino que recorría el auto frente a ellos, suplicándole a través de sus pensamientos a Sakuno que esperara por el, sabia que si no aclaraba las cosas, su conciencia no lo dejaría vivir en paz, reconocía que se había dejado llevar por la tristeza y el dolor de perderla tan pronto, quería pedirle perdón…

Ambas sentadas en una banca metálica, esperando al tren que las llevaría a Kyoto, sin mencionar palabras, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Acompañando el asiento, la maleta mas pequeña y las demás frente a ellas, en el suelo. Miraba el reloj de vez en cuando, suplicando que el tiempo se atrasara para no irse, esperando en el fondo de su corazón que apareciera Ryoma, para, al menos, irse mas tranquila, no con la tristeza de aquel duro rompimiento y recordando las palabras que aun agolpaban en su mente, tan frescas como aquel momento.

El tren llego rápidamente, haciendo un chirrido al frenar, parándose y abriendo sus puertas, justo frente a ellas. Ambas se levantaron, tomando las maletas correspondientes, la mirada muy entristecida, mirando por ultima vez, la entrada a la estación, buscando entre las personas que llegaban a el muchacho. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, secándola de inmediato, deteniendo el resto con un pensamiento… duro, pero muy real para ella…

- _Seguramente… no me amaba… como pensé…- _pensó, entrando al tren, lleno de gente provenientes de otras estaciones, todos los asientos ocupados, obligándola a sostenerse del tubo, quedándose frente a la puerta, mirando hacia al frente, justo en la entrada.

Y para su sorpresa observo tres siluetas adentrándose por la entrada a la estación, deteniéndose a buscar la mirada a alguien. Abrió sus ojos, recuperando en ellos algo de brillo, por la felicidad que invadía su corazón cuando vio entre ellos, a quien pensó que no la quería y de inmediato no pudo evitar gritar su nombre…

- ¡Ryoma!- exclamo con emoción, sonriendo alegrada de verlo, olvidando donde estaba.

El observo hacia su dirección y feliz de verla, corrió hacia a ella, sin ser seguido por los otros dos que sonrieron levemente. A unos pasos de ella, la puerta cerro de golpe ante ella, antes que pudieran decir palabras y entre jadeos, se acerco a la puerta, manteniendo su distancia, mirándola entristecido. Ella se pego a la ventana, las manos sobre el cristal dejando caer las lágrimas que contuvo anteriormente.

- Te amo…- le susurro Ryoma, que aunque no pudo ser escuchado por ella, se aseguro de pronunciar en sus labios para que ella lo leyera a través de estos y con una ultima lagrima rodando por su mejilla, miro la mano del muchacho, posarse sobre el cristal, justo donde estaba la suya.

- Te amo…- pronuncio y el logro leer sus labios, dejando escapar una sonrisa triste.

El tren aumento la velocidad, alarmándolo, retiro su mano del cristal, por cuestiones de seguridad y observo entristecido a este, alejarse, llevando consigo la persona que mas quería. Por otro parte, Sakuno se dejo caer lentamente al suelo, deslizando sus manos sobre la pared de la puerta, comenzando a sollozar con más fuerza, observada por los presentes… repitiendo el nombre del muchacho entre sollozos…

Continuara…

**

* * *

xDU¡No me maten! Seh, seh xD ya se, soe mala ((xD me considero algo experta haciendo sufrir a los personajes)), pero alégrense, al menos será un final feliz ¬¬U este fic se hizo con la intención de un final trágico o0ó ((xD ansío el día de escribir uno así)), pero me enamore de esta parejita ;o; y los quiero juntos, además si me vieran xD cuando escribí ese beso… tan lendos X0x me emocione, xD este capitulo fue largo¿Por qué? Porque solo quería dedicar el otro capitulo a algo que tengo en mente, realmente fue largo .o. quede¡OMG! O oUu Espero que les agrada, al menos quede satisfecha xD bueno, gracias x sus comentarios o los agradecimientos en el próximo capitulo que será el final xD lo pondré mañana, se los aseguro xD ((a menos que la pagina me salga con problemas ¬¬UU)) ya quiero terminar mi primer fic ((seria el primer fic que termino)) y es un honor que sea con este, que me encanto xDU adiós oxo**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: **Reencuentro**

Subía cabizbajo las largas escaleras el templo, lentamente y con cuidado, para lograr pensar en la muchacha que desde ya bastante tiempo no tenia noticias, aun su corazón estaba triste, aunque mas tranquilo. Levanto su vista hacia el horizonte, donde el sol se comenzaba a esconder tras las grandes montañas a lo lejos. Miro hacia arriba, donde las escaleras terminaban, faltándole solo varios escalones para llegar y en la cúspide, un hombre, vestido como monje, de piel morena, lo observaba sonriente, cruzado de brazos, esperando que llegara hasta a el.

- Papa…- susurro frunciendo el ceño, ahora preguntándose que era lo que quería su padre, seguramente venia con intenciones de molestarlo.

Apenas toco el último escalón, luego intenta retrasar su llegada, miro velozmente a su padre, asegurándose de transmitirle su amenaza a través de su mirada, para que ni siquiera intentara molestarlo, estaba agotado, luego de un día como aquel y no tenia ánimos para nada, solo para dormir. Sin embargo, su padre rió un poco divertido por su actitud, logrando sorprenderlo, levanto una ceja sin comprender el porque de la risa, hasta que Nanjiroh se detuvo y lo observo, manteniendo la sonrisa presente en su rostro.

- Tranquilo, Ryoma…- le dijo, sabía que con aquella mirada lo amenazaba a no intentar nada, pero sus intenciones no eran esas, dejo sobre el hombro de su hijo una mano.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto impaciente, dando el primer paso, pues parecía que su padre estaba haciendo lo posible por hacerlo esperar. Nanjiroh bostezo…

- Ahh… pues… nos mudaremos a otra ciudad…- menciono dando otro ultimo bostezo, esta vez acompañado de un estiramiento al cuerpo, dándole la espalda a su hijo, cumpliendo con ese anuncio el deber encargado por su esposa, haciéndose el desinteresado.

Ryoma abrió los ojos, manteniendo la ceja levantada, se mudarían… aquella palabra le trajo recuerdos dolorosos, que vivió hace casi como un mes. Bajo la cabeza, clavando la vista al suelo, pensando en eso, si **ella** aun estuviera en esa ciudad, de seguro se hubiera negado a irse, pero ya nada importaba… al menos sus amigos si, pero estaba seguro de que los vería pronto.

- ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto antes de que su padre se alejara, ya que había emprendido su camino hacia la campana.

- Mmm… pregúntale a tu madre.- volteo hacia su hijo, sonriendo y el muchacho lo observo sin comprender porque lo hacia. – Dice que será una buena ciudad, incluso para ti… nos mudaremos mañana.- le explico, terminando de decir todo lo que sabia, su esposa no dijo todo con detalles, se guardo lo que parecía ser una sorpresa, pues andaba muy emocionada recogiendo todo para el día siguiente.

- Hablare con ella.- dijo, luego de pensarlo un poco, caminando por el camino de piedras que conducía a la casa, de alguna forma, ansioso por saber el porque de la alegría de su madre.

Su cabello castaño recogido, como siempre hacia, en dos trenzas largas que caían por su espalda, un blanco delantal sobre su pecho con algunos adornitos sobre su pecho y con sus manos, lavaba velozmente los trastes, bajo el agua tibia, con el tiempo había ganado agilidad y esto le servia como una especie de distracción para no pensar tanto en el muchacho.

- Sakuno…- llamo su abuela desde la puerta, apenas llego, anunciándose para evitar asustarla, como otras veces había hecho y dejo los zapatos en el cemento, caminando por el suelo de madera y se acerco a la cocina de donde podía oír el agua.

- Bienvenida abuela…- saludo sin mirarla, apresurándose a terminar. Aumento la velocidad y comenzó a hacérsele mas difícil, sostener los trastes, que resbalaban de sus manos y por ello tenia que esforzar el agarre, cansando el brazo.

- Niña tonta… no te esfuerces…- le dijo su abuela, que noto el esfuerzo que hacia por terminar rápidamente, de alguna forma sintiendo que quería impresionarla con su agilidad.

- Si…- dijo en un suspiro agotado, dejando el último plato donde debía para voltear sonriendo hacia su abuela, que parecía tener buenas noticias, por la sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

- Mañana tenemos visita.- comento, indispuesta a entrar en detalles, con la intención de dejar aquello como sorpresa.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto ansiosa de saber, pero recibió una negativa que la desilusiono.

- Tendrás que esperar…- y termino por irse, caminando hacia su cuarto, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Abuela…- susurro molesta, pero atada de manos, no podía hacer nada para convencerla de soltar la información, solo esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.

Observo por breve momento, a su madre, recogiendo con esmero y cuidado la ropa suya en su habitación, asegurándose de doblarla a la perfección, sin evitar sonreír¿tanta emoción le causaba?

- ¿Mama?- se atrevió a decir, levantando la ceja, como desconociendo a la mujer que tenia frente a el.

De inmediato ella volteo a verlo, sin girarse por completo, sosteniendo un suéter rojizo en sus manos, con los ojos algo abiertos, de la impresión, supuso, pero luego sonrió levemente, comprendiendo que ya Nanjiroh le había contado y retomo su tarea.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto, ya que ella no hablo cuando espero que le explicara sobre ese viaje inesperado del que no le habían contado.

- Decidimos ir a Kyoto, supongo que allá te sentirás mejor.- contesto, pensando que su hijo conocía el paradero de la amiga de la que Tomoka le contó aquel día que llego para hablar con Ryoma.

- No te comprendo.- dijo, como siempre distraído, pues nunca en su mente le vino la pregunta de donde podría estar el paradero de Sakuno.

Su madre dejo dentro de la maleta el suéter rojizo, para observarlo con los ojos abiertos, aun más abiertos que hace rato, sin creer en lo que decía, pero luego sonrió levemente, así era su hijo… nuevamente, retomo su tarea.

- Mucho mejor…-

Los rayos molestos del sol chocaban sobre sus párpados cerrados, en plena mañana, acompañado de una fría brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, pestañeando antes de acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación, poco a poco se sentó sobre la cama y observo desorientada a su alrededor, buscando al causante o a la causante de haberla despertado con tan solo abrir esa ventana. Y encontró a su abuela, a quien tardo en reconocer por breve tiempo, parada muy cerca de la puerta, cruzada de brazos, pero sonriente.

- Abuela…- se limito a decir, en una especie de reproche que su abuela decidió ignorar, dando palmadas para levantarla.

- ¡Solo levántate, recuerda que tenemos visita!- exclamo pareciendo un grito estruendoso justo al oído para Sakuno, que forzosamente logro abandonar la cama, para caminar hacia el armario, con los párpados aun pesados.

- De acuerdo, abuela… déjame cambiarme…- dijo, esperando que se fuera para vestirse, ya teniendo la ropa que usaría ese día en sus manos.

Y con una sonrisa que se mantenía en su rostro, abrió la puerta saliendo por esta y cerrándola suavemente tras ella, sin poder evitar pensar en como será la reacción de su nieta, cuando vea la visita que de seguro la haría feliz, después de tanto tiempo de tristeza, que a pesar de sus intentos, aun podía ver que en sus ojos, le faltaba ese brillo que antes estaba presente en ella.

Con la camisa que usaría ese día en manos, observaba pensativa a través de la ventana abierta, el cielo despejado. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la calida brisa en su rostro, proveniente de la ventana, mientras pensaba en quien podría ser la visita. Ignoro aquel pensamiento por un tiempo, dedicándose a cambiarse, pero sin poder evitar ver en su mente la imagen de Ryoma, de quien no dejaba de pensar desde que se fue, llevándola al momento en que llego.

Corrió varios pasos cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron, todas al mismo tiempo, buscando con la mirada cristalizada y entristecida al muchacho, queriendo convencerse de que aun seguía en su ciudad, en la misma que el habitada, pero no era así, la estación era algo mas diferente, la gente era diferente, ya estaba en Kyoto… las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar en abundancia por sus mejillas, sin sentirlas caer, concentrada en su desesperación que acrecentaba con cada pensamiento cruel, pero real.

- Sakuno.- susurro su abuela, saliendo del tren y acercándose insegura a ella, sosteniendo todas las maletas, con los ojos fijos sobre el cuerpo que seguía mirando hacia los lados desesperada. Había presenciado la escena de hace horas, en la otra estación, cuando Ryoma se acerco a la puerta y luego de un tiempo de mirarse, el tren partió, dejando atrás a una destrozada muchacha y entonces comprendió todo.

Todas las noches, se encerraba en su cuarto, sentada sobre su cama, mirando con tristeza y sin cansancio el cielo estrellado, pensando en el muchacho. Lloraba por largas horas, hasta que el cansancio terminaba por agotarla, tuvo muchas pesadillas, entre otras cosas sucedieron… pero una mañana, luego de otro sueño, que pareció al principio pesadilla, pero termino como un mensaje a ella, se levanto finalmente de su cama y se miro en el espejo por varios momentos, decidiendo trenzarse el cabello suelto y regado que caía libremente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Cuando sus recuerdos finalizaron, ya estaba vestida para ese día, que a través de su abuela, pensó que no debería de ser tan malo como otras veces o tan aburrido. Salio de su habitación, terminando por cerrar la puerta con suavidad, y apenas abrió, el olor exquisito del pollo cociéndose lentamente al horno llego a su nariz, aspiro su aroma, logrando acumular saliva dentro de su boca que tuvo que tragar, consolándose con el hecho de que pronto probaría de aquel pollo, ahora solo tenia que ayudar a su abuela a preparar lo demás, por algo la había despertado tan temprano.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, aun dormida, sosteniéndose del pasamano a su derecha para evitar caerse por algún mal paso. Toco el piso con el pie y miro hacia la cocina, su abuela sentada en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa mientras leía el periódico del día.

- Abuela¿a que hora llegan?- pregunto, al menos esperando una respuesta esta vez, adentrándose a la cocina y lanzando una mirada al horno, imaginando el pollo que se cocinaba a fuego lento, de nuevo se saco aquellos pensamientos y miro a su abuela.

- Mmm… aproximadamente al mediodía.- contesto enfocando de nuevo sus ojos en la lectura interesante, que brindaba el periódico.

- Ah.- lamentablemente tendría que esperar hasta a esa hora y ella que estaba impaciente, por saber quien era la tan mencionada visita.

Apoyando su codo de la puerta del carro, observando el camino a su lado a través de la ventana abierta, de donde provenía la fuerte brisa, pero cómoda, que chocaba con su rostro, moviendo con libertad su cabello, luchando con sus parpados, para impedir que estos se cierren a causa del sueño. Cada vez más cerca de la ciudad de Kyoto, algo que le alegraba, tantas horas sentado comenzaba a hastiarlo, necesitaba levantarse y practicar algo de ejercicio, cosa que no se olvidaba tan fácil, a pesar de haber dejado de ejercitarse tanto como antes de todo lo sucedido. Agacho la cabeza tristemente, recordando nuevamente los buenos y malos recuerdos que había traído aquella confesión y sonrió levemente.

- Ya mismo llegamos, hijo.- anuncio su padre desde el volante, observándolo por el espejo retrovisor, aunque manteniéndose alerta hacia el frente para que no sucediera nada.

- Lo se.- dijo rápidamente, cuando este termino, en un tono molesto, pues no le gustaba que le dijeran algo que ya sabia y volvió a mirar por el hueco de la ventana, ahora hacia el frente, viendo el paisaje de la ciudad que supuso que era Kyoto.

Su madre lo observo sonriente, intentando ser discreta para que su hijo no la viera, aunque este ya estaba muy distraído en la ciudad que pronto seria su nuevo hogar, al que se tendría que acostumbrar y estaba segura, de que todo iría bien.

Sumire, con la ayuda de unos guantes de tela rellenos con algodón, saco con cuidado la bandeja de cristal del horno, de donde el pollo se había cocinado. Sakuno no pudo evitar enfocar sus ojos en el pollo, que de solo verlo se veía exquisito y para completar, su olor también lo era. Apenas poso sobre la estufa la bandeja, se oyeron suaves toques en la puerta y la muchacha asumió que era la visita, su corazón palpito con rapidez, la visita tan mencionada había llegado, no espero a que su abuela le dijera que atendiera, ella misma, por instinto camino hacia la puerta y abrió suavemente, primero asomándose para ver quien era. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, destellando un brillo de felicidad en ellos, de golpe termino abrir la puerta, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados, esperando la iniciativa de un abrazo departe de Tomoka, que no hizo esperar, casi cayendo cuando esta se abalanzo emocionada, demostrándolo con gritos acompañados con el mismo sentimiento.

- ¡Sakuno¡Sakuno!- exclamo sin cesar sus gritos, sacudiéndola en medio de un abrazo que poco a poco fue profundizando, hasta llegar al punto de privarle del aire.

- Tomoka… me estas asfixiando…- dijo débilmente, por falta de aire, intentando escapar del agarre por si sola y cuando le dijo aquello, su amiga muy pronto se alejo sonriendo nerviosa, arrascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

- Jeje… lo siento…- se disculpo, Sakuno sonrió ampliamente y luego se hizo a un lado, para permitirles el paso.

- Por favor pasen.- les pidió, refiriéndose también a los familiares de su amiga que observaron la escena sonrientes y alegrados por verlas así.

La familia entro y luego se detuvo para contemplar la casa aun desconocida para ellos. Sumire se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y sonrió luego al verlos, terminando por remover los guantes de sus manos, los coloco bajo su brazo y se acerco a ellos para recibirlos adecuadamente.

- Bienvenidos, me alegro que hayan llegado bien.- saludo a la familia, parándose al frente del matrimonio que sonrieron como agradecimiento, luego miro a las chicas que hablaban y sonrió, se notaba que hace tiempo no se veían. – Sakuno, creo que tienes muchas cosas de que hablar con Tomoka, ve a tu cuarto… te avisare cuando sea la hora de la cena…- le dijo, pensando que probablemente habían muchas cosas de las que querían hablar.

Sakuno sonrió agradecida, tomo la mano de Tomoka y la halo hacia las escaleras, para dirigirla a su habitación. La muchacha, que como acostumbraba, usaba dos coletas, antes de ser halada por su amiga, hizo una reverencia y se dejo llevar hacia la habitación.

Abrió la puerta con la mano, dando un azote contra la pared sin haber querido y termino por encogerse de hombros por el fuerte ruido que provoco aquello. Tomoka rió a lo bajito y entro a la habitación, invitándose por si sola en ella, aunque esto no molesto a Sakuno. Observo el cuarto nuevo de su amiga, analizando cada detalle, terminando por compararlo con el anterior y solo termino por encontrarle no muchas diferencias.

- Oye¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto Tomoka sin dejar de observar la habitación, pero terminando con el silencio que inundo el cuarto por un momento.

- Pues… bien…- respondió, aunque no muy segura de eso, adentrándose a su cuarto con la cabeza a gachas¿realmente había salido todo bien? Se sentó en su cama, sin mirar a su amiga, pero sintiendo sobre ella la mirada de esta, sabía bien que sospechaba de ella.

- Mmm… bueno…- se limito a decir, sin querer iniciar una discusión, no ahora que se reencontraban luego de casi un mes y terminó por unirse junto a ella, sentándose a su lado, pero enfocando su mirada hacia el armario que quedaba frente a ella, aunque no concentrada en este. - ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?- consulto apoyando sus manos hacia atrás, con la vista en el techo.

- En al menos una semana…- respondió, observándola curiosa.

- Ya veo…- se quedo callada por breve momento. – Te extrañé y no creo que fui la única.- agrego intentando insinuar con ello, algo obvio, pero Sakuno no entendió o al menos eso quiso aparentar.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto, sin querer apresurarse a los hechos, aunque tenía una leve sospecha de quien podría ser.

- A Ryoma…- la miro levantando una ceja, como sospechando que había querido hacerse la tonta, Sakuno solo desvió su mirada sonrojada, para evitar confirmar las sospechas de su amiga, segura de que ella no creía en su "ingenuidad". - Lo haz extrañado¿cierto?- menciono sin dejar de mirarla, hasta percatarse de la expresión de tristeza que coloco luego de un tiempo, que se hizo notable a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia porque esta no se viera.

- Si…- dijo, sintiendo las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, pero aun así, se negaba a llorar, no ahora que estaba con Tomoka, que la había vuelto a ver.

- Vayamos de paseo.- ofreció Tomoka, luego de verla, por un momento pensó que lloraría, pero se percato del enorme esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo para evitar que esto sucediera, por lo que decidió alejarla de esos pensamientos.

Sakuno la miro, en sus ojos notándose un pequeño grupito de lágrimas, aun sin caer en conciencia de las intenciones de su amiga. Tomoka se levanto de golpe, colocando tras su espalda los brazos, sonriendo ampliamente, pero esperando una respuesta, un "si".

- De acuerdo.- contesto luego, respondiendo a su sonrisa.

Las cuatro personas, frente a su nueva casa, la que Nanjiroh no tardo en abrir, estaba emocionado al igual que su esposa y al abrir la puerta, ambos comenzaron a recorrer por los alrededores, analizando cada rincón, excepto la prima de Ryoma, que permaneció parada frente a la entrada por un tiempo, observando sonriente la escena y luego volteo a mirarlo, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿No vas a entrar?- pregunto.

- No… iré a dar un paseo por ahí…- contesto, ajustándose la gorra para esconderse bajo ella, dio un giro y camino despreocupado sin rumbo alguno, solo para matar el tiempo, en lo que acomodaban todo.

Aun daban carcajadas desde el último momento, donde Tomoka tropezó por andar de despistada con un adulto, a quien observo con el rostro completamente pálido, sin poder moverse ni decir nada, por lo que Sakuno tuvo que intervenir, disculparse en su lugar y ayudarla a alejarse, tomándola del brazo y halándola con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar reírse cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, aun recordando la palidez que se presencio en su rostro y esto no le pareció gracioso a Tomoka.

- No fue gracioso.- dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia un lado, a la calle no muy transitada por autos.

- Lo siento.- se disculpo, intentando contener la risa tras su mano, situada sobre sus labios.

Miro hacia un lado, a través del espejo de la tienda y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, al observar un traje hermoso vestido por un maniquí, trayendo recuerdos del baile, pero lo que importaba en lo hermoso que era. Pego la cara sobre el frío cristal, al igual que sus manos, para poder admirar con más precisión el vestido.

- Jejeje… Tomoka…- se limito a decir Sakuno, definitivamente era un caso perdido, ignoro por un momento a su amiga, mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle, una silueta caminando con la cabeza a gachas, parte de su rostro cubierto por esa gorra solía siempre usar. -…Ryoma…- y el nombre no pudo evitar pronunciar, sus ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder pestañear, temiendo que con ello perdiera la vista del joven a través de los autos que comenzaba a aparecer con mas abundancia en la calle y justo ahora…

- ¡Sakuno óyeme!- ordeno Tomoka, halándola con fuerza del brazo para captar su atención.

La joven la miro algo asustada, por el movimiento que la tomó desprevenida, pero se reincorporo y aun agarrada por su amiga, volvió a mirar la otra parte de la calla, donde creyó ver al chico, pero la imagen desapareció o al menos eso pensó.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto su amiga sin soltarla, mirándola confundida.

- No es nada.- respondió sonriendo levemente, algo pálida por la imagen que tuvo, que pareció tan real, que le quito el aire por un momento, cuando pensó que era el.

…

El nuevo uniforme escolar era el estilo marinero, la falda mas larga, hasta las rodillas al menos y de un azul marino no muy fuerte. Y hoy lo estrenaba en la nueva escuela, el comienzo de clases y estaba nerviosa, caminando por el camino de cemento que la lleva a la escuela, con la cabeza a gachas, sumergida en sus pensamientos¿Cómo sería la nueva escuela¿Se adaptaría? Estas y otras más preguntas circulaban en su mente inquieta sin dejar de caminar, sospechando que se acercaba a su destino. Levanto la vista, aspirando profundamente el aire mezclado con el polen de las flores y miro hacia el hermoso paisaje primaveral a lo lejos, en su escuela rodeada de árboles repletos con flores de cerezo, de donde caían los rosados pétalos con frecuencia a causa de la brisa fuerte, pero suave que rondaba en esa mañana.

Se adentro al territorio escolar, caminando hacia el edificio sin mirar demasiado a su alrededor, envidiando a aquellos que tenia compañía a su lado y ella, sin embargo, no tenia a nadie con quien hablar, y esto ampliaba su inseguridad.

No esperaba nada bueno de la nueva escuela, pero tampoco esperaba algo malo, le daba igual entrar a ese nuevo colegio en Kyoto, no conocía a nadie, algo que no le agradaba, pero tampoco tenia ánimos para andar con un amigo, tal vez apreciaría la soledad. Ryoma caminaba hacia la entrada, por el lado del muro, por un momento deseando ver a través de este, el interior del colegio, pero solo presenciaba varios pétalos rosas que volaban por encima de la pared y esto le traía recuerdos de cuando ingreso a Seigaku. Sacudió su cabeza, para esfumar los recuerdos, porque sabía que ahora tendría que concentrarse en este nuevo presente.

Piso terreno escolar y se detuvo a observar la escuela, varios estudiantes ingresando al interior de la escuela, otros quedándose afuera, hablando con otras personas, mientras esperaban a que el timbre sonara. Para el, todo se veía normal, aunque no sabia lo que le deparaba en aquel lugar.

Había dejado dentro de su aula su mochila, para dar un paseo por el colegio y memorizar cada parte, pues no quería perderse luego cuando necesitara ir al baño o ir a la oficina y salio del edificio, en busca de las canchas de tenis de las que oyó hablar, deseando revivir recuerdos, todos concentrados en cierto chico, sin tener la menor idea, de que andaba por esas partes.

- Disculpe…- dijo tímidamente a un grupo de jóvenes que hablaba hasta que ella se acerco, por un momento pensó que había interrumpido, pero decidió echar esto a un lado, solo era una simple pregunta. - ¿Dónde esta la cancha de tenis?- pregunto luego de armarse de valor, tomando como consejo las palabras de Tomoka, a quien en estos momentos, deseaba tener a su lado.

- Por ese camino al norte.- señaló hacia un camino rodeado de árboles de cerezo, a un lado de la escuela.

- Gracias.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego volteo, para emprender su carrera hacia la dirección dada, apresurándose para ver las canchas antes de que tocara el timbre de entrada, de alguna forma quería compararlas con las de Seigaku y es que, le agradaba recordar aquellos momentos, a pesar de que al final traían dolor.

Sosteniendo la mochila en su hombro, observo con vista serena, una de las tantas canchas de tenis, toda recogida. Levanto su vista, intentando ver las demás canchas de tenis y encontró todas igualmente limpias, levanto la ceja, admitía que este podría ser un buen lugar para jugar y para el, la escuela dejaba de ser tan… aburrida. Unos pasos ligeros tras su espalda, desde el camino que llevaba hacia esa área se escucharon cada vez mas cerca y giro hacia allá, esperando a la persona que parecía estar corriendo, ese lugar estaba desierto, entonces le sorprendía que alguien se interesara por el ahora.

Finalmente llego, deteniéndose luego de haber corrido tan rápido y comenzó a recuperar el aire perdido en aquella carrera, aun sin darse cuenta de quien la estaba mirando sorprendido, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pestañeó varias veces, para asegurarse de que su mente no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero la chica siguió allí y cuando ella levanto la vista para observar al fin las canchas, sus ojos terminaron por enfocarse en el muchacho que ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba allí.

- Sakuno…- susurro con los ojos abiertos, sin haber podido evitar decir su nombre. Los latidos en su pecho se hicieron más veloces, quitándole el aire que respiraba, justo como a ella le estaba pasando.

La vista se le nublo debido a las lagrimas inevitablemente se reunieron en sus ojos castaños, que destellaban además de las gotas, un brillo lleno de intensa felicidad, dudaba en moverse, sin saber porque sus dudas, el la amaba… o… ¿la había olvidado en ese tiempo? El pecho se le oprimía de solo pensarlo, no podía evitar ser negativa la mayor parte de las veces, odiaba desilusionarse por algo debido al optimismo. Agacho la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lagrimas avanzaran por si misma, sobre su rostro pálido.

Dejo en el suelo la mochila y no dudo en avanzar, para detener el llanto de la muchacha, sin entender porque lloraba, pero solo albergaba en su mente, el que tenía que consolarla, porque el mismo compartía su tristeza, cuando ella lo estaba. Y sin pensarlo, cuando estuvo frente a ella, extendió su mano al rostro que noto algo pálido, excepto su nariz y mejillas, rojas seguramente debido a los sollozos que intentaba ella, mantener silenciosos.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto terminando por colocar su mano en su rostro y ante aquel tacto, ella abrió los ojos de donde salio una ultima lagrima que rodó por su mejilla y enfoco su mirada sobre la de el, cesando la tristeza de inmediato.

Ella no quiso contestar, solo tomo su mano entre las propias, acariciándolas con desesperación, para asegurarse de que era el, de que no era un sueño y era real, nada era de mentira, cerro los ojos, liberando nuevas lagrimas, cada una llenas de felicidad por verlo ahí frente a ella. Y no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su rostro, hasta que sintió su aliento mezclarse con el de ella, se sonrojo abriendo sus ojos con rapidez con ello cesando la caricia a su mano.

Sabia que ella quería asegurarse de que el era real y quiso comprobárselo con un beso que ansiaba darle desde hace mucho. Cerro los ojos cuando con su mano en la espalda baja, la acerco a el, sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez acompasado con el suyo, ya no tenia miedo a ser rechazado y esta vez, no la dejaría ir, no como la vez anterior.

- No me dejes…- le pidió con los ojos cerrados, esperando el beso y aferrándose a su cuerpo, con ambas manos sobre su pecho, aun sintiendo las lagrimas en su rostro, cada una llena de intensa alegría.

- No lo haré.- dijo ya sobre sus labios como una especie de promesa, que el mismo se haría cargo de cumplir y termino por unir sus labios con los de ella, esta vez sin miedo, entregándose a sus sentimientos.

Desde el tercer piso del edificio escolar, cruzada de brazos estaba Sumire observando la escena con una inmensa alegría de ver a esos dos juntos, siempre sospecho de una relación entre ellos y decidió unirlos con ayuda de la madre de Ryoma, en esta escuela que se encargaría junto con ese muchacho a hacer una de las mejores en el tenis…

Se separaron, pegando solo la frente al otro, Sakuno sonrojada, observaba a Ryoma susurrar algo, pronunciándolo en sus labios para que ella entendiera por medio de esto y sonrió, sabía lo que significaba aquello que quiso decirle y ella lo imito.

"_Te amo."_

**Fin**

**Seh, ya se, todo cursi xD ¡Ah! Ya dejo de importarme si Ryoma se parece o no al de la serie, tal vez demostró un lado todo cursi frente a Sakuno, todos lo tienen frente a la persona que quieren o es que lo guardan para esa persona en especial o es mi imaginación toda cursilera .o.n Hice dos versiones, pero esta fue la que me gusto mas, fue mas romántica xDU y me gusta sentirme conforme con lo que siento, espero que les haya gustado el fic, al menos estoy conforme, he hecho un final TxT es algo triste también, pero ni modo, si lo extiendo haré sufrir mucho a los personajes xDUu Tan genial que se siente escribir la palabra: Fin En serio, es genial xD los invito a sentir esa sensación terminando sus fics, ¬w¬ Conozco a varias personas que no lo hacen, soy una de ellas .o. pero me voy a encargar de terminar mis fics, eso lo aseguro o0ó Tal vez algún día no muy lejano escriba otro de P.o.T .-. Solo si ustedes me dan permiso xDU porque¿para que escribir si no los tendré a ustedes? Espero que me manden reviews de lo que les parezca en este capitulo, hay personas que tienen el fic en favoritos pero no dejan comentarios ¬¬ Espero que dejen comentarios, estoy segura de que les molestaría escribir un fic y que nadie diga nada, solo te agregue a favoritos… bueno ya dejo mi discurso, espero sus comentarios, me encargue de cumplir mi palabra, hasta la próxima ((xD si hay))**

**P.D: Agradezco a Chris que me ayudo a corregir los errores xD gracias loca!**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


End file.
